Ridin' Through This World, All Alone
by letmefallasleep
Summary: I spent my whole life, living in someone else's shadow... At least, until someone dropped a broken Scotsman on my parents doorstep. Chibs/OC.
1. I Feel Like I Am Nothing

A/N: Alright, so this is sort of a teaser type chapter. If anybody likes it, gets some positive feedback, I'll continue it on. This is in no way affiliated with my Sabina fics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I wrote it on. : )

Warnings: Violence, language, underage drinking, suggestive themes... basic stuff with any SOA fic lol.

* * *

><p>My name is Nicole Rose Teller. And for most of my life, I lived in someone else's shadow. As my parents second child, and only daughter, I was often shunted aside for my older brother, the heir apparent, and apple of my mother's eye, or my younger brother, the cute, blue eyed, blonde haired baby of the family.<p>

While my mother was never outwardly cruel to me, she was always distant. She went through the motions, and there are days when she really tried her best, but we were too much alike for us to ever really connect.

I was eleven when my father died. He had been the light of my world. Unlike most of the other men in his MC, he never tried forcing me into being someone I wasn't. When I expressed an interest in mechanics as a child, he started taking me out in the garage with him. My mother threw a fit; said it would only cause problems if he caved in now. I was a girl, and a garage was no place for a woman in the MC life.

Sometimes… I wish he'd listened.

But some of the best times I had with my father were when it was just the two of us, or sometimes my older brother, or my father's best friend, when we'd work on the Harleys, or the occasional car at the automotive shop. I usually just sat to the side, and handed my father whatever tools were needed, while we would talk about anything and everything. He'd hand me a dirty carburetor, and tell me to pull it apart, then put it back together again. When I was eight, he gave me an old junker VW bug to pull apart in our garage. We would spend hours out there after he got home, every night.

When I was nine, my father changed. He was gone for months on end, and even when he was home, he was distant. He no longer laughed like he had, or taken the time to play with my brothers and me. Mom told us not to worry; that he was just in Ireland on business, and thing would settle soon.

But they never did.

On one of my father's business trips, my youngest brother suddenly collapsed while we were all playing outside. The 'family flaw' as my mother liked to call it had finally claimed a victim. A genetic heart condition that left her mother, her, and all of her children with heart problems.

It took us a week to get a hold of dad, and let him know. After he came back… Well, the tension between our parents was obvious, even as young as we were. Dad spent most of the time at either the club or the automotive shop, while mom spent more and more time Clay.

The trips to Ireland grew longer, and more frequent, while his visits home grew shorter, and more rare.

Which made it even harder when, on one of his visits home, three years after Tommy's death, my father was killed. His brakes went out, and he was hit by a tractor trailer.

He never regained consciousness.

Mom wouldn't allow Jax or me to see him in the hospital. Said it wouldn't be good for us to remember dad like that; that if we saw him, it would forever be the last image we had of him. She wanted us to remember the healthy, happy man he was, not the broken, shredded shell he was. Clay told us that our father wasn't even there anymore; his spirit had left, and all that was left was an empty husk of what had once been our father.

It was Piney, our father's closest and most loyal friend who snuck Jax and I in one day, to say our final goodbyes.

Jonathon Thomas Teller clung to life for three days, after being dragged almost a hundred feet down the 580 highway.

He died four hours after Jax and I said our goodbyes.

Instantly, our lives changed. Within months of my father's death, my mother remarried Clay Morrow, who –as Vice President under my father –became president after his death, and instantly started grooming Jax to eventually take over as president when Clay stepped down.

And me… I was relegated to the back burner. I was still allowed at the shop, but I was told that I was too old for 'playing in the dirt with the boys', and put in the office doing paperwork. At home, both my mother and my new step-father treated me more like a boarder, until I came to feel that I wasn't wanted, or even welcome in my own home.

As the years went by, I watched as my father's legacy was slowly ripped apart, as I sat in the chair in that damn office, unable to do anything about it. I had no say in anything; I wasn't even an Old Lady. And so I watched my life slip by.

Jax was always 'Clay's step-son', or 'Gemma's son', or 'Jax Teller'. While I was lucky if I even got an introduction. If I did, it was always 'John Teller's daughter'.

I spent most of my teenage years, alone, isolated, and totally unloved.

And then, when I was seventeen, Clay got a phone call from Keith McGee, an old friend of my father's, and president of the Belfast charter, asking Clay for a favor. There was a man who needed out of Ireland, fast. An old friend of Keith's.

A week later, Michael McKeavy dropped off a man who would change my life forever.

* * *

><p>I think Clay's intention was just to get me out of the shop. At least, that's the only reason I could think of for why I was put in charge of taking care of a man named Filip Telford.<p>

Well… maybe 'care' isn't the right word. He arrived at our house, slumped over McKeavy's shoulder, fresh knife wounds still healing on either side of his face, eyes completely numb, covered in various shades of bruising.

McKeavy wouldn't say what happened to him. He'd just shrugged at our questions, passing the other man to Jax and Clay.

As the others turned towards the house, McKeavy grabbed my arm, and held me back.

" 'E's in a bad way, Nikki. Take care o' 'im, aye?"

I nodded, before heading inside.

By the time I got to the second living room, Jax and Clay had already set our visitor on the couch, and mom was covering him with a blanket.

Clay pulled me aside, both of us staring at the man, as he spoke quietly.

"I want you to stay with him 'til he gets better. Just keep an eye on him, get him shit to eat… You know the routine."

"Wait; why me?" I hissed. "I don't even know this guy! Why can't mom do it?"

"Because, I want you to do it. And that's an order, Nicole. I don't wanna hear any of your bitchin'. Your mother will watch the shop."

"For how long?" I grumbled, glaring at the now inconvenient visitor.

" 'Til he gets better."

"Clay –"

"I said, I don't want to hear it, Nicole," He said sharply. "For once in your goddamned life, just do as I say!"

I saw Jax glower from across the room, where he stood by our kneeling mother next to the comatose man. I knew he was struggling to keep quiet, but we'd both learned early on that him coming to my defense only made the argument that much worse.

I huffed. "Like I got a choice," I muttered.

Clay held up one finger in warning, as he and mom stalked out of the room. I promptly ignored him. He'd never actually hit me, and we all knew it. While my mom and I might not be best buds, she wouldn't stand for anyone hitting her kids. Other than physical violence, there wasn't too much else he could threaten me with. I didn't have any friends other than Opie and Jax, I didn't have a cell phone, and I didn't like television. Basically, I was a loser with no friends, no life, who liked to read. So what exactly could he take away from me?

I sighed as Jax came over, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Nick," He said softly. "I'll talk to him, alright?"

I pulled away from him, and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Jackie. It's not a big deal. Somebody's gotta take care of the guy. And I guess any friend of Keith's was a friend of dad's and all that, right?"

Jax shrugged. "I guess. I gotta get to the garage though. Supposed to help Opie work on his bike. Give me a call if you need me?"

I nodded, and sighed again as he left too.

* * *

><p>Nicole wasn't sure how long she stood there staring, before she finally walked over, and sat on the coffee table next to the man.<p>

"I'm Nikki Teller," She said slowly. "And I'm gonna be takin' care of you."

No reaction. The guy didn't even blink, much less respond. She moved a bit closer, and took a good look at the cuts on his face.

They were deep; didn't look like they'd went through to the inside of his mouth, but must have come pretty damn close. Couldn't have been more than a week or so old. And they definitely needed a good cleaning.

Once she was moving for the first aid kit, she could feel herself warming up the role she'd be playing. She'd done it before; it wasn't all that hard. Granted, it'd never been on complete strangers before, but skin was skin, right?

_Right…_

She sat back down, peroxide in hand, and tried once more to get his attention.

"Mr. Telford? Filip? Hey, I'm gonna clean out those cuts on your face, alright?" She asked loudly. "It might stink a bit, but it's gotta be cleaned out, okay?"

Slowly, those dark eyes turned to look at her.

"John Teller's lass," Came the heavily accented response.

Nicole nodded, as she gently began cleaning the cuts. "Yeah, that's me. John Teller's other brat," She said, struggling to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Ya da used ta talk about ya… all the time."

Nicole stopped, and pulled her hand back. "You knew my dad?" She asked hoarsely.

"Always talked about ya. Said ya were the light o' his world, an' all that. Used ta show pictures of ya, covered in grease an' dirt, standin' next ta an old green car."

Nicole went to speak again, before noticing that Mr. Telford wasn't talking to her. After that first glance at her, his eyes had went to their half closed state, and he seemed to be talking to the air.

As she went back to cleaning out the gashes on his face, she wondered what had happened to him. While she didn't claim to know everything, after hanging out with McKeavy, and her father's other Irish friends, she knew enough to recognize that a Glasgow Smile was what adorned the man's face.

She tilted her head in consternation. The man's accent didn't jibe either. It wasn't Irish. It was close, but not exact. It was almost… thicker, more guttural in a way. Not English, that was for sure… Maybe Scottish, although she'd never heard the accent to judge it.

"Mr. Telford, I um…" She blushed a little, but forged ahead. "Do you have… I mean, should I check under…" Finally, she took a deep breath. "I'm gonna pull your shirt up, alright? I just wanna check, seeing as how the rest of you looks covered in bruises."

She couldn't hold in her yelp –part surprise, and part pain –as one of the man's thick hands grabbed hers roughly, halfway through the act of pulling his shirt up.

"It ain't a pretty sight," He said, his voice low. "I'll live."

"Mr. Telford, while my family might try to hide me in the corner, I'm a Teller; I've seen my fair share of bruises and blood. I doubt anything you have is gonna shock me," She said firmly. When he didn't release her hand, she glanced at it pointedly. "You're hurting me," She said, more calmly than she felt.

He slowly released her hand, and pulled it back, resting it against his chest. "I'm fine, lass. Leave it be."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea what my mom and Clay will do to me if you keel over dead while I'm supposed to be takin' care of you?"

While she didn't exactly care for the man's stubbornness, she did appreciate that slowly –oh so very slowly –life was coming back to replace the cold, dead look in his eyes.

"Never met ya mum," He said, his voice low as he moved his hand, in what Nicole took as an invitation to look him over.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt up. She forced her face to stay carefully blank, as she took in the mess. "Count yourself lucky," She said flippantly. "Most people don't wanna do it twice."

Jesus, it looked like someone had used him as a punching bag. She'd seen the other guys –Tig, her favorite uncle, especially –come out of fights looking bad, but this…

"I'm assuming somebody else already checked you over for broken ribs?" She asked, moving her hand lightly over the nearly black mass that was his bruised torso.

"Five cracked, three broken."

"Nothing internal?"

"Nicked a lung; nothin' serious. The docs patched it up."

Nicole sighed as she grabbed some ointment off the table. "This is a vitamin K cream," She explained, taking the top off, and getting a good mess of the stuff on her fingertips. "It'll be a bit cold, but it'll help with the bruising." As she slowly began rubbing the ointment in, she took in the slight grimace his face was set at. Off-handedly, she wondered how much it hurt him to make facial expressions with his face cut up like that. "Sorry, Mr. Telford. But it needs to be rubbed in for it to work."

"Ya can call me Filip, lass. Mr. Telford makes me feel old." His voice was flat, but Nicole almost thought she could hear the smallest traces of a smile in there, before his eyes went dark again.

"Alright then… Filip," She said with a smile, pulling his shirt back down. "You're as patched up as I can do. Are you hungry? I think my mom's got some lasagna in the fridge. Or I can make you somethin' if you want. I think we've got enough stuff for boxty or colcannon if you want." At his somewhat startled look, she shrugged. "My dad learned to love the Irish food while he was there. My mom couldn't ever keep enough potatoes in the house."

"Lasagna's fine, lass."

"If I'm gonna call you Filip, you can call me Nicole. Or Nick if you want. S'what my dad used to call me."


	2. Can I Be Your Memory?

A/N: Alright then, so I loved all the reviews! Thank you guys for giving me your opinion, and such positive feedback on this. The first chapter was a sort of prequel thing; this chapter is the introduction. The next chapter will switch to Nicole and Chibs after he's been State side for a few months, and has patched Sam Cro. While it's never made clear in the show, in this version, Chibs was a member of SAMBEL, and as such, he wouldn't have to go through the prospect-period; he'd simply be a transfer, the same as Happy and Kozik were.

Also, the biggest question I was asked was about the age difference. When they first met, Nicole would have been 17, and Chibs 29. I've always figured about ten years age difference between Chibs and Jax, and since Nicole is two years younger... Anyways, there will be NO statutory rape. There will also be NO graphic sex in this story. There might be suggestive themes, with suggestive endings, but that will be as far as it goes.

Again, thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing. : D

* * *

><p><strong>Letter from Jonathon Thomas Teller, to Maureen Ashby, Spring of 1992<strong>

_Dear Mo,_

_I'll be heading back within the week. I feel like a horrible father for leaving my children, but I can't spend one more minute around Gemma. Her cold eyes watching me like a hawk, waiting for me to slip up, and just give her an excuse. I don't know exactly when things got so cold between us, but whatever warmth was once there has went from icy indifference, to raging hot hatred. I know the kids have noticed, but I'm at a loss as to how I explain it to them._

_I wish I could bring them with me. I know they would love Ireland, and grow to love you, as I have. Especially Nick; I know you two would become best friends, something she's never had with her own mother._

_It's her I feel worst about, every time I leave. I know Gemma loves Jackson, and I know she tries her best with Nick… But it's almost as painful for me to watch them try and interact, as it is to watch Gemma and I together. I don't blame Gemma; for some reason, since the day we brought Nick home from the hospital, she just couldn't attach herself to our daughter. She tried; Lord knows how hard she's tried. But at this point, Nick wants nothing to do with her mother, and Gemma is either unwilling or unknowing of how to repair that relationship. I feel my heart breaking at the thought of my little girl, all alone in a world she's too young to understand, while the only person who cares about her is thousands of miles away._

_Jackson tries his best with his sister; but she makes it difficult for others to love her. She wants no one but me, and –while heart-warming –I fear for her if anything were to ever happen to me. The realization that I'm that little girl's whole world, and nothing else matters to her is staggering; the responsibility, back breaking._

_And Gemma uses that against me. As soon as I come home, the first words out of her mouth are always about how depressed and mopey Nick has been; how many days she's locked herself in her room. How she does nothing but tinker in the garage until I get home._

_I find myself at a loss as to what to do. I can't stay here; since Thomas's death, I've realized it's only a matter of time before Gemma or Clay murder me. I've watched them grow closer over the years, and they no longer attempt to hide it from me, which scares me. They no longer worry about what I'll do, which I fear means that I'm not meant to be long for this world._

_But if I leave, I rip apart my daughter's world. I tear away the only love she has ever known. I would take her with me, but I know Gemma would refuse out of spite. She knows how much Nick means to me, and I fear she intends to use that to lure me to my death._

_What will happen once I'm gone? The thought of my only daughter growing up alone, surrounded by people who don't love her, people who don't understand her, rips my insides to shreds. She doesn't belong in the MC life, and I fear for her sanity if she's forced into The Life. She will never make it as an Old Lady; she has too much independence, too much free spirit to live that life. But without the benefit of a husband to stand for her, she will be under the rule of Gemma and Clay for what I know would be a short, miserable life. For how long can a child survive without love? She won't find it from her mother, and Clay; Jackson will, I have no doubt. I've already seen Clay grooming him for the MC way of life, and 'Jax' is the apple of his mother's eye._

_But as I glance at the members of this club –the men I used to call my brothers –I know my daughter will find no happiness with men like these. While not mean-hearted, none of them will ever love her. She's too different from what they think an Old Lad y should be. Even at the tender age of eleven, she is already so full of wonderment at the world. There's a kindness about her that I fear would not survive the process of becoming an Old Lady. And I know that no other man will tolerate her tinkering; a woman has few places in the MC life, and working as a mechanic, or repairman is not one of them._

_I've asked Piney to keep an eye on her while I'm gone. In the midst of it all, he remains my rock of unshakable faith. He's the only one I trust completely anymore, and I know he loves Nick like his own daughter. I had hope for her and Harry –Piney's boy –but after Mary took him away, we haven't seen him, which I know breaks Piney's heart. I think watching out for my daughter will be as good for him, as it is for Nick and I._

_But I have to end this now, Mo. Gemma will be back from 'errands' soon –as if I couldn't smell the mechanic shop on her, or Clay's aftershave, as if I'm blind to the messy hair, or smudges on her jeans –and I know she'll snoop through my belongings later. So I must finish, and get it ready to mail. Later, after she's settled in for the night, I'll sneak out to run my own 'errand'._

_I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, Mo. Know that I miss you with all of my heart._

_Yours forever,_

_JT_


	3. We're Going Down In Flames

A/N: Thank you again for all the great reviews; you guys are awesome awesome. This story jumps two months ahead of the teaser chapter, and at this point, Chibs is still living with the Teller-Morrows. Also, at this point, he hasn't taken the nickname of 'Chibs' yet, so he's still referred to as Filip. The next chapter will delve into that a little bit more, and also start including some of the other characters. Something real quick I want to explain: Nick's... antipathy towards the club is a large part of the reason she doesn't call her brother 'Jax', in case you all have been wondering why it's been 'Jackie' and 'Jackson' so far. I think between JT and her's aversion to the club, they would avoid the nicknames associated with it. Idk, personal opinion. And since it's my story, you all must deal with it. Mwuahaha... anyways, ahem... thanks for reading! :D

* * *

><p>Nick barely managed to avoid slamming the backdoor to the house shut, as she stormed off past the garage, and towards the barn that sat at the back of the field, just in sight of the house.<p>

She wasn't sure how much longer she could put up with Clay's shit, and still walk away. Him and his stupid rules about who she could hang out with, and where… Like she was gone so often, with her one freakin' friend in Charming.

Hannah had called, and made the mistake of asking Clay if Nick could go to the mall in Lodi with her and her mother the following weekend. Needless to say, Clay had been all sweetness and honey on the phone, before losing his shit as soon as he hung up.

Nick bristled indignantly as she threw the door to the barn open, stomping inside, before turning on the lighting system Jackson had rigged up for her. Clay was a stupid, insufferable, arrogant… _Ugh_. Telling her that she didn't '_care about the club, or this family_', all because she wanted a few hours break from watching the Scotsman. It'd been almost two months, and it wasn't like Filip was on death's door or anything. Besides, he seemed to want to be left alone, something Nick could identify with. She almost felt bad, invading on his privacy.

But not as angry as she was that most of her summer had been spent locked up in the house, and now she only had two weeks of summer vacation left. She still had to get the damn engine back in her Bug after replacing the clutch –she wasn't sure how she was gonna manage to get the damn thing in place, aligned, bolted back in, and unchained. It'd been enough of a bitch just to get the damn thing out. She might have to cave and ask Jackson for help, she thought bitterly.

An hour later, sweat dripping off her forehead, covered in grease, cuts, and bruises, she was no closer to having the stupid thing back in than she had been when she started.

Knowing that she was getting too pissed to continue, she sat down on one of the old oil barrels, and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply as she closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall.

This shit with Clay and her mother was starting to get out of hand. She wasn't sure how much longer it would be until something exploded, but it wasn't too far off. Clay had been getting more and more physical –not abusive, but in her face, threatening to swat her –with her, and her mother had been getting more and more bitchy about it. It was only a matter of time before Jackie took a swing at Clay, or Nick took a swing at Gemma. Either scenario wouldn't end well, for anybody involved. And either way it went –whether it was Clay versus Jackson, or Nick versus Gemma, the other party wouldn't just stand there; she could already see the full out, interfamily brawl that was coming, like the rain before a storm.

She'd told Jackie to stay out of it. She appreciated his help, but there was no reason for both of them to be in the proverbial dog house. He didn't listen of course; part of her wanted to shake him silly. But the other part wanted to pull him into a hug and never let go.

When she was younger, she'd counted down the years till her eighteenth birthday. Hell, sometimes it seemed like she counted down the _days_. But as she grew closer and closer to it, she had come to realize that it wasn't going to be quite as simple as she thought.

She had no money. No friends, other than Hannah, who was more of an acquaintance. No place to go, other than Piney's, and she couldn't do that to her father's closest friend.

And that was what it boiled down to in a nutshell: she didn't know any life other than the club. But if she left, anyone who offered her a place to stay would more than be on Clay's shit list; excommunication would be a very real possibility.

"Ya need a hand, lass?"

* * *

><p>Filip almost regretted his decision, when he seen the girl yelp, and fall off of the petrol barrel she'd been sitting on.<p>

"Jesus Christ, Filip! You scared the shit outta me!"

He smiled apologetically –feeling the slight tug from the still-healing cuts on the side of his face –as he helped her up. "Sorry, lass. I seen ya storm out here; figured ya could use a hand."

Nick sighed, and offered him a cigarette as she sat back down on her barrel. "Right now, I'm takin' a break before I fix it with dynamite," She said ruefully as he accepted a cigarette, and sat down next to her.

"What seems ta be the problem?" He asked, before smiling. "Other than the fact that it's old as dirt."

"Just replaced the clutch; tryin' to get the engine back in."

"Ya brother won't help?"

"He's got enough of his own stuff goin' on."

He couldn't stand the sad tone in her voice, so he stood, and walked over to the small car.

It was ugly as sin, that was for damn sure. That neon green color that had been popular when he was a kid had faded into a washed out, vomit color. But he could recognize it as the car in the photos John Teller used to carry.

"Ya dad got this for ya, aye?"

"Yeah. Back when I was eight. We used to spend hours out here workin' on it. Especially after shit got bad between him and mom."

"So now ya come out here when it's bad between you an' ya step-da?" Filip shrugged when she gave him a sideways look. " S'not like ya two were real quiet. Could hear ya yellin', even with the telly on."

"Sorry about that," Nick said, clearly embarrassed. "It's just… We fight sometimes. It's not a big deal."

Filip finished his inspection of the car, and stopped at the trunk, glancing at the engine again. "Ya know, I think if I pushed on this, while you bolted it back in, we could get it done in twenty minutes or so," He said finally.

"You know somethin' about cars?" She asked suspiciously.

"Aye. Worked as a mechanic for a while, 'fore I joined Her Majesty's Army," He said with a small smile.

"And from there to SAMBEL. Quite the prestigious career, huh?" She said, laughing a bit as she climbed back underneath the small, ugly car.

* * *

><p>End note: Before you yell at me about the engine in the trunk, my dad had an old VW Bug that me and him used to work on, which this car is kind of based off of, and the engine was in the trunk.<p> 


	4. Lost In You

A/N: Alright, so this is still focusing on their friendship and everything, but no fear: more is coming lol. And for all of my Análú tarrthála fans: I'm almost finished with the last chapter for the second version. Once I get that wrapped up, I'll continue on with the first version. Maybe another day or two, and start looking for that. : ) Thanks for everyone who's read or reviewed!

* * *

><p>Filip glanced up from the television, as Nicole quietly swore under her breath, head bent over a book.<p>

They were alone in the house, which was a little unusual forsix o'clockin the evening. Clay and Gemma were at some sort of dinner function for something, andJacksonhad went off to see his girlfriend. Nick had said something about an English project, before bunking down in the middle of the living room floor with a slew of school books scattered around her.

"Ya havin' problems, lass?" Filip asked, turning his attention from the TV.

Nick sighed as she sat up, rubbing her head in aggravation, as she scattered some loose leafs of paper around. "This stupid assignment. Givin' me a freakin' headache," She muttered under her breathe. "I hate this stupid class."

"What class is it?" He asked curiously. "I thought ya were on summer holiday?"

Nick nodded, as she stood up, and stretched her neck. "I am, but I've gotta finish this, and get it over to the school… otherwise, I'll get dropped from my AP English Literature class. Might get dropped anyways, the way I'm goin' with this."

Filip grimaced as he slid down off the couch onto the floor, and patted the table. "What're ya workin' on? Maybe I can help."

Nick laughed as she put two of the books, and a bunch of papers on the table. "Jesus, don't tell me you've got some sort of degree in English Lit too."

Filip shrugged. "No degree, but I was a big fan of the old authors. Shakespeare, Byron, Burns, Keats, Shelley, Poe, Stevenson, Dickinson…"

Nick chuckled as she moved around the table, and sat down next to him. "Wow. Jack of all trades, huh?"

"Oh, aye. So what's the project?"

"I have to write a paper about comparing three turn of the eighteenth century poets. But… It seems like everything I'm coming up with is just… I need this to be good, Filip. I wanna try and get intoBerkleyStatenext year, and I need a good portfolio. And I just… I can't think. Everything I'm comin' up with is just… It's all shit," She swore, hanging her head in her hands.

"Whaddya got so far? It can't all be shite, otherwise ya wouldn't be tryin' ta get in ta college for it."

Nick rifled through the papers, before grabbing two, and pulling them over, spreading out for Filip to look at. "Basically, what I have right now… I'm comparing Burns, Byron, and Keats. I've got Keat's Bright Star, Burns Scots Wha Hae, and Byron's Childe Harold's Pilgrimage. I was thinking about using the desire to achieve something better in their life."

Filip was silent for a moment. "Ya didn't exactly pick an easy subject. I can see where ya comin' from, I guess. But Byron's Pilgrimage… well, it sort o' fits, but it ain't exactly makin' ya job any easier."

"Yeah, but… I can still see the connection. Pilgrimage is about struggling to obtain the unobtainable; Bright Star and Scots Wha Hae are about fighting on in spite of the impossible ."

Filip smiled. "I'd be careful what ya say about 'impossible' while talkin' about the Scots an' their freedom," He said with a laugh.

Nick blushed red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Ya didn't offend me, lass; jus' tryin' ta give ya another perspective 'bout things."

Nick furrowed her brows, and Filip couldn't help but notice how much more at ease she seemed without her mother and step-father home. She bent over her paper, chewing on her pencil, as she thought.

"You know… I never thought about that," She said finally, pulling the pencil out of her mouth, and setting it to paper. "I mean…"

Filip smiled again, as she began scribbling furiously on the paper, completely oblivious to him, as he got back up on the couch, and turned the TV on again.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later, when she finally looked up from her paper. "Oh, sorry, Filip! I lost track of time!" She laughed, looking over at him on the couch.<p>

Filip smiled. "Its fine, lass. Had Scully and Mulder ta keep me company," He said, nodding towards the TV where the X-files were playing. "How'd ya do?"

"Pretty good, I think. I dunno; we'll see when I turn it in. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Aye, I could definitely eat."

"I've already got some burger out; Shepherd's pie sound good?"

"Definitely. Want some help?"

"If you want. You don't have to," She said as she stood, moving towards the kitchen.

"I'd like ta help if ya don't mind."

Nick laughed again. "Lemme guess: you're secretly a master chef too?"

Filip shook his head as he followed her towards the large, gourmet kitchen. "No. But inIreland, a man who can't cook for himself is at the mercy o' his wife's temper. Which means half o' the men would starve ta death."

"You know, I always wanted to go toIreland," Nick said absently, as she pulled the burger and other vegetables out of the fridge, before moving over to the pantry and pulling out an assortment of canned goods. "Dad wanted to take me with him, but mom wouldn't let him. You wanna cut up the celery?"

Filip nodded his ascent, and carefully took the chopping knife from her. "What's with you an' Clay an ya mum? If ya don't mind me askin'."

Nick sighed as she moved around the kitchen, pulling out various pots, and a baking dish. "Lotta things. Mostly where I stand in the club."

"Whaddya mean?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

Nick pursed her lips for a moment, before nodding to herself. "There's no place for me here. I'm not an Old Lady, and obviously I'm not a Son. So I can't be a part of the club. But I'm the daughter of the founding member, step-daughter to the current president of the mother charter, and sister to the VP. So I can't exactly just… walk away either. I'm too much of a nobody to ever matter, but just enough of a somebody that I can't just walk away either."


	5. What Started out as friendship has grown

A/N: Thank you again to all my amazing readers, and my super amazing reviewers! You guys make it so much easier to want to continue this, with all the positive and encouraging feedback. You're awesome! :D

Oh, also... this is about a month and a half after the last chapter. Just so ya know.

* * *

><p>Jax smiled as he entered the small office, nodding to Filip as the Scotsman passed him, heading back towards the shop.<p>

"How's the van goin'?" He asked in passing.

Filip shrugged. "Fine. I gave Nick a list o' parts I'll be needin'."

"Alright, I'll make sure it gets done," Jax said to the taller man's departing back. He chuckled a bit, before turning towards his younger sister.

Nick was sitting at the desk, head bent over a list of billing receipts. "What's up, Jackie?" She asked without looking up.

"Not much. Just wanted to make sure you and the Scotty weren't gettin' too comfy in here with no supervision."

"Jackson!" Nick exclaimed, glaring at him over top of the computer. "He was just giving me a list of parts for the van!"

"Uh huh. Look, Nick, the guy's got a _major_ thing for you."

Nick's face turned beet red, before she looked back down on the paperwork. "Just because he's bein' nice doesn't mean he likes me, Jackie."

"Oh come on, Nick. If you're not here, he avoids getting office duty like the plague. You're here, and all of the sudden we can't keep him outta here. You guys spend hours workin' on that car in the barn, he sits with you on all his breaks, takes you home on his bike…"

"We live at the same house, Jackson. It saves gas," She said firmly.

Jax laughed. "Yeah, well you don't see him offerin' me, mom, or Clay a ride, do you?"

"Jesus, Jax, can't a guy be half-way decent to me without you guys jumping down his throat? He's just trying to be nice."

Jax held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't get pissy with me; I'm not mad. Hell, I think you guys are kinda cute."

Nick scowled. "Don't you have a car to drop on your head? Or a girlfriend to go bother?"

Jax grinned as he plopped down on one of the chairs. "Nope. An' ma and Clay are gonna be gone for a few days, so it's just gonna be me, you, and the Scotty. Should I go spend some time with Tara? Give you two some… alone time?" He asked in a singsong voice.

"Oh my God, Jackson," She said, exasperated. "He's just bein' nice."

"Really. You know, he ain't all that 'nice' to anybody else. Hell, he barely _talks_ to anyone else. An' that's includin' mom and Clay. I think he's said maybe ten words to anybody but you."

She glared at him, arms folded across her chest. "Go find somethin' to do, Jackie. 'Fore I stick you on repo duty tomorrow. With the prospect."

Jax laughed, and gave her a quick kiss on the head, before darting out the door.

"Hey, I'd wait if I were you, brother," He said to Tig, who was heading towards the office. "She's PMS'ing."

Tig's face showed his disgust. "Really, man? You seriously felt the need to tell me that?"

* * *

><p>Tig took one look at Nicole's scowling face, and nearly hightailed it back out of the garage, before remembering the paperwork he needed signed in his hand.<p>

"Uh… hi, babe. How's it goin'?"

She growled. "Unless it's about somethin' to do with the shop, you better turn around, and walk right back out, Tigger."

"It is. I just need you to sign off on the tranny work for the Acura," He said, handing the paper over.

Nicole glanced over it quickly, before sighing. "No way to get out of it any cheaper?"

"Nope. Second and third are fried; those at the very least need to be replaced. And for as much as that's gonna end up costin', might as well replace the whole damn thing."

"Shit. Lemme call up Mrs. Ulridge first. Dunno if she's got that kinda money."

Tig looked surprised, as she handed the paper back. "It's not under warranty? Hell, it's a '99; practically brand new. Only has forty thousand miles on it."

Nicole shook her head. "Nope. She got it off a used car lot up in Lodi. Money's been tight ever since her husband left her with the three kids, and three hundred grand worth of debt."

Tig winced. "Ouch. See, this is why you never settle down with somebody."

"Oh really? I thought it was 'cause no woman could stand you for more than a few hours," she said with a laugh. "Oh, hey… Wanted to tell you, I sent out my Berkley app yesterday after school."

"You use the essay I picked?"

"Yeah. So… here's hoping," She said with a small smile, turning her attention back to the desk.

"Nah, you don't need hope, darlin'. You'll get in. No doubt."

"Thanks, Tig. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, babe. Um… this might not be the best time," He hesitated.

"Then it probably isn't, and you should just leave on a good note," She said absently, scribbling something down on a post it.

"Well… I uh… This whole thing with the Irishman…"

"Scottish. And what 'thing'? There is no 'thing'! Jesus, don't any of you have your own lives to worry about?" She snarled.

Tig held both hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't go snappin' my head off, Nicole; I just thought you two were an item now."

"Well we're not," Came the terse reply.

"All right, all right. Was just tryin' to help. Guess I'll get lost. Lemme know about the Acura?"

"Whatever," She muttered. "And tell anybody else who wants to go buttin' into my life to do me a favor, and don't!"

As Tig scurried out of the office, Nick glanced down at the papers Filip had handed her. Turning them over slowly, she smiled, glad that her hurried movements to hide it from Jackson hadn't crushed the small, purple violet.


	6. Small Secrets

A/N: Alright, so this chapter bounces around a little bit. The first part takes place a little before the events of the last chapter. The next part takes place about three months after. Again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. :D

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Filip?" Nick asked, a smile coming to her face as she looked up.

If Filip could capture that smile, to look at if every day, he was almost sure he could die a happy man. The smile she seemed to have only with him.

"I uh… I've got the list o' parts. For the van."

"Oh. You know what's wrong with it yet?"

Filip sighed as he plopped down on the bench. "What isn't wrong with the damn thing?" He snorted, pushing his sun glasses up on top of his head. "How long ya had it?"

Nick laughed, a deep, rich laugh that he loved to hear. "Ever since I can remember. Hell, we had it before my dad died. So it's at least eight years old."

"Ah. Well, uh… Here's the paperwork then," He said nervously, shifting from foot to foot as he handed it over. "I uh… I've got ta get back."

Nick quickly glanced through the papers, heart stopping when she came to the second to last page. A small violet had been tucked in between the pages, carefully laid so that it wouldn't be crushed. She could only stare, a stupid grin on her face. She'd mentioned to him once how much she liked the wild violets that grew in abundance around the outskirts of town. She hadn't even thought he'd been paying attention; they'd been covered in grease, going on hour three of working on her car when she'd made the random observation.

But apparently, he had been listening, she thought, still smiling as she heard her brother's voice right outside the door.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later<em>

"Jax!"

Clay's shout echoed throughout the house, and –while he didn't seem upset –Jax moved quickly, jumping the last few stairs on his way down from his second story bedroom.

"Yeah, Clay?"

"Need to talk." As Jax folded his arms, setting back on his heels, Clay rolled his eyes. "In the study."

Jax started a bit, before nodding, and following the older man to the back of the house.

"What's goin' on, Clay?" Jax asked curiously.

Clay was silent for a few minutes, sitting behind his desk, before tossing something at Jax. In the dim light, he didn't know what it was until he'd caught it.

_Shit._

"What about it?" Jax asked casually, keeping his tone light.

"That's the Irishman's cross isn't it?"

Jax shrugged. "Dunno. Could be, I guess. Why? What's goin' on?"

"Your mother found it." At Jax's bored look, Clay snapped, "In your sister's room."

"Yeah, and? Hell, Filip might have dropped it somewhere and she picked it up. If it's even his," Jax said skeptically. "Lotta kids at school used to wear shit like that. It's the new fad."

"It's solid silver. Inscribed in another language."

"Jesus, Clay. So what if it is his and he gave it to her? I doubt it –" He almost crossed his fingers, praying God didn't strike him down for such a blatant lie " –but so what if it is?"

He jumped in surprise as Clay slammed his fists down on the table. "So what? _So what_? Jesus, Jax, this is your sister we're talking about! Your _seventeen_ year old sister. And the _thirty_ year old Irishman!"

Jax scoffed. "I've never seen him do anything to her. He's polite to her. They're friends. What's the big deal? Besides, my dad was fifteen years older than mom. Hell, you're almost ten years older than her. So what's the problem?"

Instantly, Clay's face shut down, and Jax knew that he'd failed some sort of test. The old man's voice was casual when he spoke, but Jax knew something had just changed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. Guess I just overreacted. Normal reaction for the father of a teenage girl, huh?" He said with a laugh.

Jax forced himself to laugh along, biting his tongue. As he walked out of the study, he went straight towards his room, pulling out his cellphone as he went.

* * *

><p>The violet had been the start. Of what, Nick wasn't exactly sure, but she definitely enjoyed whatever it was. The light, stolen kisses when no one was looking. The wild flowers of all varieties that showed up in the most random of places. The hour long conversations in the barn while they worked on her car.<p>

He was the first person she'd ever really talked to about her father's death. It was easier with him; he had known her father, and could tell her amusing little stories of the stupid things John Teller had done with the boys of SAMBEL.

He also told her tales of Ireland. Just from his stories, she could tell what had attracted her father there. It sounded amazing. Like a simpler way of life.

In turn, she told him more of her standing in the club; namely, how she had no standing. It was hard for him to grasp. He'd told her how women in Ireland –even in SAMBEL –usually had more power than their men. And even if they weren't openly calling the shots, they had a lot of pull behind the scenes. From what he said, the men in Ireland didn't do too much without the permission or approval of their women.

It was a world away from what she knew, and she'd told him that. How women in SAMCRO –even Old Ladies –didn't have any standing other than what their husbands gave them. How as a girl who wasn't a Crow Eater, or an Old Lady, she had no say in anything. With the ever-demanding Clay, and her distant mother, she often felt like she had no say at all in anything, even her life outside of the club.

He'd asked her why she didn't just leave. Told her she was a smart enough girl; she could make her own way.

The idea shocked her. It had never crossed her mind to leave the club behind. It was the only thing she'd ever known. From her birth, she'd been buffeted on all sides by the club. While the shit with Clay and her mother tended to damper things for her, she'd told him about the good times she had. Learning to fight with Tig. Piney teaching her how to shoot. Bobby showing her how to run the books, and mix drinks at the bar.

And she loved riding. Ever since she could remember, she'd loved the feel of the wind in her hair, flying along the road, unconstrained. Maybe she was too much of her father's daughter, she'd told Filip, but riding meant freedom to her. She knew she'd never be able to ride on her own, but even riding bitch to Tig, or Jax… there were few things she enjoyed more.

She hadn't told him how much better it was riding with him. The feel of his firm abs underneath her hands, face pressed against his back, riding at speeds that were well beyond the enforced limits. The smell of his hair, his clothes… the smell of _him_. That musky smell that was all male, mixed with the smell of Irish Spring soap, leather, and oil.

She'd dated on and off throughout high school. But she'd never felt that… that pull. For the first time in her life, she found herself wanting to get lost in between the sheets with him. She wanted to give herself to him, totally and completely, something she'd never felt before.

No, that was one of the few things she hadn't told him.


	7. Nobody's Hero

A/N: Alright, so this chapter explains the cross, and the start of Nick and Chib's 'serious' relationship. Still nothing 'M' rated yet, but it's a start lol. And then it jumps back to the present, with Jax, Tig and Piney, like, immediately after the talk between Jax and Clay.

* * *

><p>They had been on something like a date. 'Something like' because it wasn't what most people would consider a date. A day long drive up to Seventeen Mile Drive in Monterrey Bay, hanging out, and watching the seals.<p>

It was there that he'd finally opened up to her. Told her about his wife, and toddler back in Ireland. How someone high up on the food chain had taken a liking to his wife, and branded him a traitor. Cut up his face, and banished him.

Told her a bit about his childhood; alcoholic father, timid mother. His father getting in trouble in Scotland, and packing the family up to move to Ireland. About the stupid things he'd done with his three brothers.

Then he'd told her about the IRA. The murders he'd committed. How, looking back on it, he regretted nearly every one. He didn't mind killing; he'd made that quite clear. But looking at it now, he could see how pointless it had all been. How the innocent people he'd killed wouldn't change anything.

He'd been stoic throughout the whole thing, before finally telling her about his daughter. How he'd first held her at the hospital. How she'd been born four weeks premature. The anxious wait for the doctors to pronounce Kerrianne fit to leave the hospital. He'd broken down then, tears streaming down his face, as he described watching her first steps. Her first words. How she liked to pretend she was a dog, and chase their pit bull around the house.

Nick had pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around him as he cried onto her chest.

She wasn't sure how long they had sat like that. Didn't seem like long enough to her, before he pulled back, pulling his sun glasses over his eyes.

"_Hey," She said softly, setting her hands on his face, before sliding the glasses back up. "Don't try to hide it. You miss 'em, Filip. There's nothin' wrong with that."_

_He swiped at his face angrily. "I'm sorry, luv. Shouldn't have dumped all that on ya. Like ya don't have enough of your own shit," He muttered._

"_I don't mind, Filip. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me," She said simply, pulling his head down onto her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "You shouldn't have to deal with things alone."_

_Filip had glanced up at her, his dark eyes deep enough for her to get lost in, and she could feel her heart speed up, as he pulled back just enough to set his head against hers._

"_Nick… I…" He'd stopped, and taken a deep breathe, before giving her a light kiss on the lips. It wasn't the frenzied, hurried motions she'd seen others do. It was soft, and gentle, and lingered just long enough that it felt like her heart had stopped, before he pulled away, eyeing her warily._

"_I'm sorry, Nick. That was… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," He said quietly, scrubbing a hand over his face._

"_Don't ruin it, Filip," She said gently, pulling his face back towards hers, and kissing him again. That time, he'd wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss, before both of them drew back breathlessly._

"_That was…" Nick stopped, and giggled a little in spite of herself. "Was kinda nice as far as 'first kisses' go."_

_Filip's eyes went large. "Are ya serious, lass? That was ya first ever kiss?"_

_She nodded, a little embarrassed. "Yeah. It was," She admitted, blushing._

Before they'd went home, he'd taken his silver cross of his neck, and placed it over her head. He told her it had been his mother's; the only thing he had of hers now that she was gone.

She'd looked up in shock, and opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her with a hand over her mouth, telling her not to say anything. That he wanted her to have it.

The whole ride home, Nick felt like she could sing with joy from the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Jax groaned in frustration. Of course, Nick and Filip didn't have their phones on them. Why would they have their phones on them? They were only portable devices carried for this exact freaking purpose!<p>

He threw himself down on the bed, feeling a headache coming on. He never should have agreed to help the pair hide their relationship from Clay. Hell, wasn't even like there was much to hide, he thought with a snort.

Most of the club members knew about it. Opie and the new prospect were the only ones who didn't. But they'd all had an unspoken agreement: Clay couldn't find out.

Which partially worried Jax; that they'd all agreed, with no pushing or prodding to keep it a secret. The more he thought about it, and Clay's over the top reaction, he wondered what they all knew that he didn't.

* * *

><p>Tig sat down next to Piney at the bar, smiling gratefully as the older man passed him a beer.<p>

"Thanks, man," He said, cracking it open and taking a large swallow.

"No problem, Tig." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, before Piney spoke again. "So… Nick's eighteenth birthday is comin' up."

Tig sighed. "Yeah. Clay said anything about it?"

Piney shook his head, taking another swig of his beer before speaking. "No. I dunno what he plans on doin', but with this whole thing with the Scotsman… I don't see it ending well."

"Yeah, well, JT did know how to create drama," Tig said with an eye roll.

Piney smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, he did. But… This is what the girl needs. Unless Filip is willin' to make Nicole his Old Lady, Clay's gonna keep her trapped here for the rest of her life. Don't deny it, boy, you know it as well as I do," The older man said dismissivly. "This will give her some leverage.

Tig bristled at being called 'boy' –hell he was pushing forty –but he couldn't deny what the old bastard had said. "Yeah, well… This might bring her more problems than solutions," He said solemnly, leaning back against the bar. "I don't think JT thought it through. What if her and Clay's bullshit… Hell, man, do you _really_ wanna risk losin' the club?"

Piney guffawed loudly. "Shit, Tig, you know she'd never do that. She may hate Clay –and with good reason –but she'd never let that shit land on the club. This is her dad's legacy too. I think you guys forget that Jax isn't the only Teller tryin' to live up to JT's memory."


	8. The Approaching Curve

A/N: Alright, so this is all caught up to present time, meaning everything in this chapter takes place at the same time, after Clay finds out about Nick and Chibs. Gets a little more into some of the other members, and a little more with Clay and Gemma... we'll be seeing a bit more of that for a while, but it's all tied in to the main plot. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I just got home today, been gone for a week... so yeah... Sorry! But thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :D

Oh, PS: For my Sabina fans, I'll have the next chapter for that up tomorrow night, hopefully. But I'm tired, and it was all I could do to get this and my Tig one up.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?"<p>

Clay sighed as his wife wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You were right. He wouldn't give her up."

Gemma smiled sadly. "I knew he wouldn't. Loves her too damn much. Besides, if it wasn't for this thing with the will, I'd think this was a good thing. Draw her closer to the club."

Clay's closed hand smashed down on the desk, hard enough to knock over the picture frames. "I don't need her closer to the club, dammit! I need her trapped, Gemma! She can't have other options!

"You think Jax is ready for the gavel? Think he's ready for that responsibility? You ready to give up the Queen's spot to that little bitch Tara? 'Cause I can already tell you, that'll be the first of a very long list of demands. If she doesn't just sell it out of fucking spite!"

Gemma's hands moved to his back, rubbing small circles, before moving to his shoulders. "You need to relax, baby."

"Relax? Gemma, that damn Scotsman could ruin everything! Not to mention, we took that bastard in. We gave him a safe place to stay, nursed him back to health, gave him a job, a new life… and he repays that by shaggin' our daughter?"

Gemma frowned, and moved around to the front of the desk. "Look, Clay: He's been nothing but polite to her. Polite to us. Loyal to the club. Yes, we need to do something. But we need to tread real careful here. We try and split them up, it's gonna turn real ugly. And not just with Nicole, either. Jax will side with her, and obviously the Scotsman will. Piney, too; he's just been itchin' for somethin' to pull you down with since JT died. Opie will go with Jax. And that's just the obvious ones. Unless you wanna tell the whole club why you're against it, not a damn one of 'em is gonna vote with you. Not even Tig. Besides… you've still got the college threat."

"Oh yeah? I do, huh? Use your head! She settles down with the Scotsman, you really think she's gonna go to college?"

* * *

><p>Nick groaned as her cell phone rang again. Filip laughed, and rolled off her.<p>

"Might as well answer it, luv. Obviously someone wants ta get a hold o' ya," He said with a grin, rolling on to his back, hands underneath his head.

"Obviously," Nick sighed, grabbing her phone out of her pocket, and answering it with a curt, "What?"

"Where the hell are you?"

Nick sighed again. "I'm with Filip, Jax. Where did you think I was?"

"Mom went through your room. Found your cross. Guess who she told?

Nick sat up instantly. "Are you serious?" She demanded, motioning aside Filip's questioning looks.

"Yeah. Called me into the study to talk about it."

"Shit! You say anything?"

"Oh come on, Nick. Course I didn't. Jesus, can't believe you'd ask me that. I fed him some bullshit about the kids in school all wearin' 'em. But he didn't believe me."

"He tell you that?" She asked worriedly.

"No. But I could tell."

"Fuck. Alright. Um… think we should head back?"

She could hear Jax's sigh. "I dunno, Nicki. I don't know what to tell you."

"Fuck!" She hung up on him, before turning to Filip.

"What's wrong, luv?" He asked worriedly, leaning on one elbow as he turned towards her.

She bit her lip, silent for a moment, before speaking. "Clay knows. About me and you."

"An'?"

"He's gonna hit the roof, that's 'and'."

"Why?" He asked intently, sitting up. "Ya wanted ta keep this whole thing a secret, an' I went along with it, 'cause ya asked me ta. But why the bloody hell are ya so damn worried about it?"

Nick rolled her eyes. "He's always tried to keep me isolated, Filip. I'm not allowed to have _friends_, much less a boyfriend. The one time I tried, not only did he threaten the kid, but he threatened his whole damn _family_."

Filip shrugged. "Normal reaction for a father. I'd do the same thing ta Kerrianne's boyfriends."

"But he's _not_ my father. And he's never made any qualms about it. He doesn't _wanna_ be my father. Hell, half the time I wonder if his plan isn't to kill me just to get me out of his hair."

"Oh, come on. He may not like ya, I'll admit that. But he ain't gonna kill ya. We got enough shite on our plate without addin' nonsense ta it. Maybe he jus' wanted ya with a Son."

Nick shook her head. "Uh huh. Me and Opie had a… thing. Nothing serious… Hell, we never got past holding hands, before Clay found out. Threatened to not let him patch. So it's not that he wants me with a Son. He wants me alone, miserable, and under his thumb," She said defeatedly, laying her head in his lap. "Was doin' a pretty good job too. Till somebody dropped a half dead Scots bastard in my lap," She said with a distracted smile.

"Oh, aye. Couldn't keep me away." After a few minutes of silence, he sighed. "So what's the plan, luv? We goin' back ta try an' talk it over with him?"

A perplexed look crossed her face, before she shook her head. "No. Not yet. I gotta make a phone call."

* * *

><p>Piney was doing what it seemed he always did. Sipping at tequila. At home, at the cabin, at the clubhouse… Didn't matter where.<p>

He chuckled slightly as he stared down at the worn photos underneath the glass of the coffee table. One of the few things Mary had done before she left, that Piney had kept. Pictures of Jax, Opie and Nick as children were all under the glass, that she'd then glued to the table.

Seemed like just yesterday the boys had been playing bikers and cops, with Nick as the damsel in distress. He chuckled again as he remember how well Nick had taken to being any sort of damsel, much less one in distress. A few times, she'd played Opie's Old Lady, in a Bonnie and Clyde type reenactment. But whether the boys intended to or not, Nick usually ended up with a toy gun, going down in blaze of glory.

His gaze saddened as he traced his finger over a picture of Nick and Jax at John's funeral. She'd changed so much since then. She'd went from being a playful, loving child, to a distant, lonely young woman.

Although that'd changed a bit, after the Irishman had shown up. Or Scottish. Whatever the hell he was. Nick denied it (a smart thing to do, all things considered), and Filip… Well, he had yet to say more than two words to anyone at a time. But Piney knew something was up. She'd been happier than he'd seen in years. She had a bounce in his step.

And it warmed his heart. After John's death, he'd stepped in as best he could as her surrogate father. He'd done what he could, but he knew it hadn't been enough. Never had been. Despite his best attempts, he'd never been able to fill John's shoes.

He nearly spilled his drink in surprise when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked curiously.

"Piney, I've got a problem."


	9. Dirty Little Secrets

A/N: Alright, sorry for the long wait... But I get back home just in time to get sick... Ugh, this has been a nasty year for me with colds. Anyways... A common question from the last chapter was 'were they doing it?'. No, I should have been more clear, they were just laying together while having a picnic. That's all. Nothing will happen until after her eighteenth birthday. : ) because I'm just evil and enjoy making you wait. Mwuahahaha

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, doll?" Piney asked, setting his glass down, and moving towards the table where his keys were.<p>

"Clay found out about me and Filip. Jax said he ain't happy."

"What do you want me to do, hun?"

"I don't know, Piney," Came the weary response. "That's why I called. What should I do?"

Piney paused, knowing something monumental was going to happen, and it would all hinge on his response. He'd waited for this moment for years, but now that it was actually happening, he found himself hesitating before he finally spoke.

"Nick… You and your Scotsman need to meet me at the cabin. Where are you now?"

"We're down on Sloperville road. Can be at the cabin in half an hour."

"What the hell are you two doin' on Sloperville?" He asked curiously. It was mostly field, with the occasional wooded area.

"We _were_ trying to have a picnic. We'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>"What's the plan, luv?" Filip asked as she hung up the phone, her face curious.<p>

"Gonna meet Piney up at his cabin," She said slowly.

"Why?"

"Not sure. He said we needed to meet him up there."

Filip stared at her for a minute. "You trust him?"

Nick was startled at the question. "Of course I trust him. He's been like a father to me. I trust him with my life."

Filip shrugged. "Alright. I'll take ya word for it. How do we get there?"

Piney glanced out the window at the sound of a motorcycle engine. Maybe he was getting more paranoid in his old age, but he half expected Clay to show up.

So he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the door open, and ushered Nick and Filip in.

"Hi, Piney," Nick said, giving him a tight hug.

"Hiya, doll," He said, returning her hug, before offering his hand to the Scotsman. "Filip. Good to see you."

"Aye."

Piney chuckled as he lead the two into the main room of the cabin. "Never were one to mince words, were ya, Scotty? Have a seat."

The two young people obeyed, sitting on the couch, as Piney sat in the old recliner. He smiled as he seen Filip's arm go around Nick protectively, pulling her closer to him.

"You wanted to talk, Piney. Let's talk," Nick said, her blue eyes searching his face. "What should we do?"

"Nick… There's something I need to show you," Piney said slowly, patting the manila envelope that sat on the coffee table. "Open it up."

Nick obeyed, pulling the four sheets of paper out slowly, before she began to read.

After a few minutes, she looked up, her face pale, and her eyes as large as saucers.

"This is some sort of joke, right?" She asked hoarsely.

"What's it say, luv?" Filip asked, reaching for the papers.

"When I turn eighteen, the club and the garage… They get handed over to me," She said disbelievingly. "Piney… is this for real?"

"Yeah, doll, it's real. Your father wanted to make sure you had a bartering chip if you needed it. And I'd say you need one," Piney said with a sad smile.

"But… why didn't anybody tell me? Why wait 'til now to show me this?"

"Firstly… If you read the whole thing, your father asks us not to tell you." He said slowly, before glancing pointedly at Filip. "Nick… why don't you take a walk for a minute. Go sit on the porch, and you can finish that up."

Nick looked like she was going to argue, before sighing. "Alright," She muttered, picking up the paper and heading towards the door.

Filip waited until Nick was outside, before asking, "What the hell is goin' on? What do ya know that we don't?" He demanded, leaning forward, elbows on his knees as he pushed his glasses up.

Piney sighed. "I think Clay killed JT."

* * *

><p>Filip could only stare, mouth open as he tried to come up with words. Finally, he found his tongue.<p>

"Ya serious, ol' man? Ya think Clay killed Nick's da?

The gray haired man sat back in the chair, taking a swig of what Filip assumed was tequila, before speaking.

"JT was trying to set up a meeting with the IRA heads. He wanted to get out of guns. Two weeks later, his brake lines fail, and he gets dragged by a semi, almost a hundred feet down the highway. Clay didn't even wait for Gemma to pull the plug. Three hours after JT was admitted to the hospital, Clay called an emergency meeting, and set himself as president. Announced that he was _increasing_ our gun business. Clay was the one who suggested the IRA deal in the first place. He was the one who brought it to the table.

"Add to all that… Six months after JT's death, Clay marries Gemma. Who he'd been sleeping with for almost two years. That enough motive for you, Scotty?"

Filip sat back, crossing his arms around his chest. "Aye. In Eire, we wouldda already strung the bastard from the highest tree," He said tightly. "If I understand what ya sayin'… you think Clay might try ta kill Nick. Am I right?"

Piney shrugged, but Filip could tell the old man was forcing his casualness. "He might. Or maybe I'm just a paranoid old bastard."

"So why are ya tellin' her this now? Why wait seven years after JT's death?"

Piney was silent for a few minutes, before glancing out the window. "You know… After JT died, I tried looking out for her. Hell, love her as much as I do my own boy. And I watched as that little girl died, a little more each day after her father's death. She barely spoke to anyone. She wasn't even really living anymore, Scotty. She was just… existing. Floating through her life like a Goddamned ghost.

"And then you showed up. Within a few weeks, I could see the difference in her. She had a… bounce to her step. First time I'd seen that girl with a real smile on her face in years. And for the first time in seven years… I had an ounce of hope. That maybe –just maybe –she wouldn't end up dead before she got a chance to really live, you know?

"But, Filip… I need to know… Is this serious?" He asked, punctuating each word. "Because if not… you need to end it now, before Clay takes this to the next step."

Filip glared at him. "O' course I'm serious. What kind o' man do ya think I am?"

Piney chuckled. "I had to ask. Because this shit? It's all gonna land on her. Hard. Clay's gonna fight her for this. He's gonna try and rip her apart. You being with her? Only gonna make it worse. Only gonna make Clay more desperate. Because you've given her an escape route. She's not trapped with him anymore. She's not cornered."

Filip held both hands up. "Woah, woah, woah. I ain't ready ta have her move in with me. Hell, I don't even have a place for her ta move in ta. Not ta mention she's still only seventeen. Gemma or Clay could call the police, get me arrested. So jus' what am I supposed ta do?"


	10. Selling Out Is Giving Up

A/N: Alright, so let me know what you think about the end... It's not the end of the story, but I wasn't sure if I liked the ending to this chapter. Let me know?

* * *

><p>Piney sat back with a shrug. "Right now, there's not much you can do… except look out for her. Personal opinion? You know… I think you two are a real cute couple. It's a shame that you're tryin' to hide it."<p>

Filip smiled, a dark glint in his eyes as he leaned back, arms folded across his chest. "Aye. Should probably show Clay that I'm… fully capable of takin' care o' her while I'm at it. Ya know, show him that nobody will hurt his wee girl while I'm there."

Piney chuckled, raising his glass to the younger man. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Scotty. I hope those knives you carry in your boot, and up your sleeve are more than just decoration."

Filip laughed as he poured himself a glass of the tequila that was sitting on the coffee table. "Nice, old man. At least ya eyes haven't gone yet."

"Thank God some parts are still working."

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

"Jax, what the hell is goin' on?" Tig asked, staring wide eyed at Nick and Filip.

Jax grinned, as he watched the two on the couch. Filip was laying down, with his head in Nick's lap, as she ran her fingers through his hair, talking in hushed towns, both smiling.

"Guess they're an item now," He said with a shrug.

"How's step-daddy feel about that?"

"You talked to him today?"

Tig shook his head, sticking his hands back in the engine of the Jeep Cherokee they were working on. "Not yet. Don't think he's left the office since he got here."

Jax grin grew bigger. "Yeah. Take a hint, and stay out of his way."

Tig grimaced. "That bad, huh? Why'd they come out of the closet now? I thought they were tryin' to keep it all low key."

"Clay found out anyways. Guess they just figured no point in hiding it anymore. Him and Clay talked for about an hour last night."

* * *

><p>"Clay? Can I talk ta ya?"<p>

Clay looked up, and glowered at Filip, who was standing in the door to his study. But he nodded, and indicated for him to close the door.

"Sure. Let's talk about how you took advantage of my hospitality, and started fuckin' my daughter. Wanna talk about that, Filip?"

Filip's face was carefully neutral, as he sat down on the other side of the desk. "I've been nothin' but respectful o' Nick. I ain't done nothin' with her, other than talk, hold her hand, an' hold her when she cries 'cause o' how much o' a dick ya are ta her.

"In a month, she'll be eighteen. Piney's agreed ta help me build a small cabin on his back forty. An' I plan on marryin' her."

Clay scoffed. "Really? You want Nicole as your Old Lady? Even if her mother and I agreed –which we don't –what makes you think she even wants to be an Old Lady? Or that she'd be good at it if she did?"

Filip smiled. "Well, I wasn't plannin' on askin' for ya permission. Again, she'll be eighteen in a month, an' she won't _need_ ya damn permission. An' if she agrees ta it, it ain't really none o' your concern what kind o' Old Lady she is."

Clay eyed him dangerously. "You're messin' in shit you don't even understand, Irishman. Do not fuck with me," He said slowly, his voice nearly a hiss.

Filip's smile turned dark, as he stood, and leaned on the desk. "Oh, ya mean the shit with her ownin' the clubhouse? An' the garage? That shit I don't understand, Clay? An' what are ya gonna do ta me? Arrange for my… brake lines ta fail?"

Clay froze. "And just what the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, ya know what it means, Mr. President. We both know what it means. An' I'll warn ya: I ain't a man ya want ta fuck with. I don't want problems with ya, Clay; I really don't. But I love Nick, an' I mean ta marry her. I'll talk her in ta signing everythin' over ta ya. She doesn't need ta know anythin' else. All I ask is that ya leave us in peace. Don't stand in the way o' us gettin' married, an' you'll get what ya want. I promise that. 'Sides… what better way for ya ta keep an eye on her, than havin' her be a member's Old Lady, huh? This works out for both o' us."

Clay pondered on that for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Alright. You talk her into signing everything over to her mother, and I'll make sure Gemma goes along with you two getting married. Nobody else needs to know shit. Agreed?"

Filip smiled, and moved towards the door. "Oh, aye, it's agreed. But jus' in case… I took the liberty o' sendin' some letters ta Maureen Ashby. Ya remember Maureen, right? If somethin' happens ta me… Accidental or otherwise… She's ta mail those letters ta Jax, an' Piney. Ya know… Jus' in case."


	11. Made To Be Your Man

A/N: Alright, so thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everyone... But I can't believe you guys really thought Chibs would force her to sign the club over. Remember, he is sneaky sneaky Scottish man. : )

* * *

><p>Nick smiled down at Filip, as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, wondering if he was awake or asleep. He'd been silent for nearly five minutes, but she couldn't tell with the sunglasses.<p>

"You awake, Filip?"

"Aye," He mumbled, his voice indicating that he had been close to dozing off. "I'm still here."

"I got a question."

"Oh that never bodes well," He said playfully, turning on his side, and pressing himself closer.

"Why do you always wear those damn glasses? It'd be nice to see your eyes once in a while. Seems like you only take 'em off when it's absolutely pitch black out."

"Photophobia, luv. Lost a layer o' my eye in an explosion when I was a lad. Sun gives me a splittin' headache. Which turns me in ta a miserable grouch," He said with a laugh. "An' here I was thinkin' ya were gonna ask me somethin' hard. Get me all freaked out an' nervous like over nothin'."

Nick smiled again, and leaned her head down closer to his. "So how'd it go with Clay last night?"

He shrugged, before pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Well enough, I suppose. Tol' him you'd sign the club over if he let us get married." At Nick's startled look, he hastened to add, "Ya don't really have ta sign it over, luv. We jus' need ta get ya outta there without any problems, an' that seemed the best way ta do it. I wouldn't make ya do anythin' ya didn't want ta. Matter o' fact, I'd probably be a mite upset if ya did sign it over ta him."

"Wait… Hold on," She said slowly, her face still confused. "Did you say… Are you…"

"Spit it out, luv, I actually gotta get some work done today," He teased trying to pull her close, only to have her pull away. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"Filip… Did you really just say that… I mean… Do you really want to… I mean… Shit."

"Nick, now ya startin' ta worry me, lass. What'd I do?" He asked worriedly, pushing his glasses up so he could see her better. "What's wrong?"

"Are you uh… You really want to marry me?" She finally whispered.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go with the Scotty?" Gemma asked, staring out the window at her daughter.<p>

"Well, they keep rubbin' the shit in my face like this, and I might have to reconsider," Clay grumbled, plopping down on the couch in the office. "But… Filip says he'll talk Nicole into signing the club over to us… As long as we let them get married, and give her a place in the club as an Old Lady."

Gemma's eyes darkened, and she stood slowly. "Wait a minute. Are you seriously tellin' me that you just gave my fuckin' daughter over… to a man ten years older than her… For the club?" She hissed.

Clay looked at her in surprise. "Hey, I thought you were cool with them bein' together. Remember? 'Drawing her closer to the club' and all that shit?"

"I didn't mean for her to run off and get married at eighteen, Clay! Dammit, I wanted her to go to college! Get her degree, and make something of herself! Jesus Christ, did you even ask her how she felt about it? Does she even want to marry him?"

"Hell if I know," Clay said, rolling his eyes. "She won't talk to either of us, remember? Or at least, any talking we do turns into screaming within ten minutes. You wanna be the one to sit down and ask her what her and her fuckin' sugar daddy are doin'? How 'their relationship is going'?" He asked, making air quotes.

"Jesus, Clay. You just sold out my fuckin' daughter for a piece of land!" Gemma spat.

"Hey, that land is what keeps you in that expensive fuckin' lifestyle you need, babe. And don't play the concerned mother now; shit, you're lucky if you say five words to her a fuckin' day. So don't even start that shit, you got me?"

Gemma glared. "She's still my daughter, you bastard! She's family! She isn't just some fuckin' sweet butt to get passed around! You stop to think about how this is gonna play out at the table? You forget, half those guys out there knew John; you think they're gonna like the idea of you trading her for the club? Of trading the founding member's _daughter_ for a piece of _land_?"

Clay stood, and towered over her, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Nobody is gonna question anything. I run this club. And I'm not gonna have you puttin' your guilty conscience on me here. You wanna come up with a better plan? Wanna go and 'play mommy'? Make up for the years you've fuckin' ignored her? Be my guest. Just remember that when we're sittin' in the fuckin' poor house. All because you suddenly realized you had a daughter that you've pushed away the past nine years.

"She doesn't like me, Gemma. But she hates you. I'm just the big bad step-daddy. You're her mother. And you pushed her aside like a piece of garbage."

As he walked towards the door, Gemma called out, "Oh yeah, 'cause you were so much better to her."

"I ain't her parent, bitch. Any hatred she's got for me? She hates you twice as much."

* * *

><p>Filip stared at Nick, completely dumbfounded. "O' course I want ta marry ya! Why wouldn't I?"<p>

"Well, I mean… You've got a wife. And I'm… I don't know anything about keeping a house, or… being a wife, or anything," She said, her face going red.

Filip smiled gently, turning her face towards him. "Hey, now luv. I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters. The rest of it is just the small details ta be worked out. We can't legally get married, with me wife back in Ireland... But we can have the ceremony. The rings, the dress, the food... An' bull shit ya don't know how ta keep a house. Hell, ya took care o' me for three months, made me better Irish food than I got back home, luv. An' as far as you… 'bein' a wife'," He said softly, "That'll come after we get married, alright? I ain't worried none 'bout that. It's all jus' the details.


	12. Be Good To Your Daughters

A/N: Alright, so gritty blagh blagh blagh emotional scene coming. I just realized the other day that I'm not sure how far I plan on taking this, or where I'm going with this, so I'm gonna try and figure that out. Not sure if I'm gonna just do their 'love story' and end, or if I'm gonna carry it on through for a while, or if I'll take it up to the show. So it'll probably be a few days before another update while I try and work that out. Feel free to leave your opinion in a review. : )

Also, looking for chapter titles, using lyrics. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know in either review or message. If I use your suggestion, I'll mention it in the next chapter. : )

* * *

><p>"Uh… Nicole?"<p>

Nicole turned towards the office, and stared at her mother in surprise. "Yeah, mom?" She asked warily.

"Can you come in here for a minute?"

Nick hesitated. "Well, I've gotta get these brake pads to Tig for the van. He's out in the parking with Opie, and they're waiting," She said unsurely. "Can it wait?"

Gemma frowned, and leaned out the door some more, before yelling, "Tig! Come get your own damn parts! My daughter's not a freaking prospect!" Turning back to Nicole, she smiled. "There. Now come on. I wanna talk."

Filip had been watching the whole thing from the other side of the garage. He stood, wiping his greasy hands on his jeans, before heading around the truck he was working on, when Nick shook her head at him, and followed her mother into the small office.

"Um… What's up, mom?"

Gemma sighed. "Well… Look, I know we've never been… close," She said awkwardly, "but I wanted to talk to you about this thing with the Scotty."

"He has a name, mom. It's Filip," Nick said woodenly. "And what about it?"

"Well, he uh… he mentioned to Clay that you two plan on… getting married?" At Nick's stiff nod, Gemma continued, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Nick looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, of course it is. I love him, mom."

Gemma smiled sadly. "Look, I know we don't have a lot of these… mother-daughter conversations, so uh… just bear with me, alright?"

Nick smiled lazily. "You mean we've never had one?"

"Nicole, I just… I know I haven't been the best mother. And I know that's mostly my fault. But I just… I don't want you making the same mistakes I made, baby."

"What mistakes? Marrying dad?" Nick asked bitterly. "Was that a mistake, mom?"

"No," Gemma said firmly. "I don't regret marrying your dad. I know things were… rough, towards the end, but for the first nine years… I loved him more in those nine years than I love Clay now. But I regret that I gave up so much of my life so early. I was only sixteen when your father and I got married, Nicole. I didn't go to college, I didn't travel the country, I didn't get any of that. I settled into the life of an Old Lady, and that was it. And that's all I'll _ever_ be, baby.

"But you… You're a smart girl, Nicole. Straight A's, high honor roll, and principal's list all through high school… And I know you had your heart set on going to Berkley in the fall. I've seen the scholarships you're getting offers from. You can do anything. _Be_ anything."

Nick was next to tears, as she asked, "Oh, so that's what this is about, mom? Getting me away from the club? Getting rid of the kid you never wanted? Clearing the way for Jackson to be the only Teller kid who means anything in this world?"

Gemma's eyes nearly flew out of her head. "No! No, no, honey, that's not what I meant. But the club isn't going anywhere, Nicole. _Filip_ isn't going anywhere. I'm not saying you can't marry him; hell, I was happy when I found out that you two were together. I'm just saying… There's no need to do it _now_, is there? Go to college. Get your degree, maybe travel a bit… _Do_ something with your life before you settle down. Because once you're married, that's it, Nicole. There won't be any going to Berkley. There won't be any degrees, any traveling… Your freedom will be gone."

"I _love_ him, mom. I don't care about a degree. Hell, the only reason I was going to college was to get away from you and Clay," Nick said viciously. "I don't need a degree to write. I can write all I want without going to college for it. I love him, and he loves me. I'm not giving _anything_ up.

"You know… You and Clay… you guys never got it, mom," She said angrily, swiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't want to leave the club. I love it as much as you, or Jackson, or Clay. This is my life, mom. This is the only thing I know. All I ever wanted was to meet a Son who would accept me for what I am. For _who_ I am. As long as I can remember, I've wanted to be somebody's Old Lady. That's it. Going to college wasn't about getting away from the club; it was about getting away from you and Clay. It was the only way out that I could see. But now, I've got Filip. And he _loves_ me, mom. It's the first time I've felt loved since dad died."

Gemma was struggling to hold back her own tears as she stared at her daughter. Had she really been that cruel? She knew they'd never been close, but how could Nicole think that her own mother didn't love her?

"Honey, I… I love you," She said emotionally. "I know we're not close, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, baby. I just… you were always so… so different, Nicole. You weren't like your brothers. You weren't like me. You were always a thinker. Just like your dad. Had your nose stuck in a book, or a notepad. I just… I didn't… I _don't_ know how to talk to you. And after your father died, you just… you curled in on yourself. You didn't want anything to do with me."

"Because you were already so wrapped up in Clay, mom! Dad's body wasn't even cold when you moved Clay in! And you just… expected me to go along with it! Every time I'd try to talk about dad, you'd tell me to quit dwelling, and move on! So yeah, after a while, I got the idea that it was all about Clay. I didn't mean anything to you. You were so wrapped up in Clay, and the club, and Jackie being the VP, that I just got tossed under the fucking bus! And now… Now, after a lifetime of ignoring me, you wanna try and play mother with me? Try and give me advice?" Nicole demanded, tears flowing freely down her face now. "You know what, mom? You wanna help me? You _really_ wanna help me? Then let me move out now. I'll stay with Piney 'til Filip finishes up the cabin. You wanna help, that's how you can help. Otherwise… just do what you've been doing the past eighteen years, and stay the hell outta my life!"

Gemma jumped a little as Nicole bolted out, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Gemma let the tears fall down her face.


	13. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

A/N: Alright guys, so I realized something as I was writing this… I never gave you a description of Nick, did I? Well, I know it's a cheat, but we're so far into the story, I'm just going to tell you. She's short, about five foot, dark brown hair, with light blue eyes.

Also, kudos to chibslover, for helping come up with chapter titles for chapters 7 and 11. : )

* * *

><p>Filip had only half-heartedly been paying attention to what Tig was saying to him, when he heard the raised voices from inside the small office. Instantly, he dropped his tools, and went to move towards the office, when Tig stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder.<p>

"Trust me, man, you don't wanna do that."

Filip glared at the man. "If ya don't want ta lose that hand, Tig, I'd suggest ya remove it on ya own," He growled.

"Hey, listen to me, Scotty… Nick's a big girl, she can handle herself. You want her to be an Old Lady? This is the shit that comes with it. You gotta let her fight this one on her own. 'Sides…" Tig said with a grim smile, as he turned towards the office, the yelling getting louder. "This is the first time she's ever let Gemma have it like that. Trust me, this is good for her. She needs this. You go in there now, she's never gonna gain the respect she needs to make a place for herself."

Filip glowered for a few moments, before sighing, and picking up his tools from the bench. "Ya got a lotta personal experience at makin' old Ladies there, Tiggy?" He asked with a small smile.

Tig laughed. "Old Ladies? No. But I've seen a lot of what goes on behind the scenes. Most of us… We figure out pretty quick to stay outta their business. They're like another club within the club. Just like they're not allowed in the chapel, or to have a say in club decisions, we're not allowed to get involved in their shit. You stick your nose in now… Yeah, she might appreciate it now, but none of the other women will ever respect her. She'll always be at the bottom of the Old Lady food chain. She's gotta learn to handle 'em herself. And trust me… she's got the balls for it," He added with a grin.

"I hope ya right, Tigger."

"Hey, she's like a kid-sister to me. I wouldn't let her get hurt any more than you would, a'ight? Gemma ain't gonna attack her… Hell, even if she did, I'm the one who taught Nick how to fight."

Filip stared at him for a moment. "She any good?"

"Uh… Yeah, I guess. She can hold her own, at any rate. She wasn't really interested, so I only taught her the basics. She's got a lot of natural talent though. Got a mean left hook when she's pissed."

"Must run in the family. JT had a hell of a hook," Filip said absently, hearing the yelling die down in the office. He froze as Nick ran out of the doors, and scurried around the side of the garage doors, and disappeared towards the club house.

Tig sighed. "Now you go get her. Get to play the knight in shining armor, and all that shit."

* * *

><p>Filip wandered down the hall to the dormitory, stopping in front of the back bedroom.<p>

"Nick?" He called softly, trying the door knob, only to find it locked.

"Go away," Came the muffled answer. "I just… Just leave me alone for a while, ok?"

"Luv… please," He said quietly. "Let me in."

He waited what seemed like hours, but was probably only a minute, before he heard the lock being undone, and the door opened.

She stood there unsurely, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face looking so lost and hurt that Filip felt his heart ache in response.

"Oh, Nick," He said softly, stepping into the room, and pulling her close, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, she broke down, grabbing him in a death, as she sobbed onto his cut, her small body shaking.

He held her tightly, one hand on her back, the other on her head, as he whispered soothingly in to her ear.

"It's alright, luv. It's all gonna be alright."

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided, and Filip picked her up into a bridal carry, before walking over to the bed.

"What happened, luv?" He asked quietly, setting her down beside him.

"It was just… Were you close to your mom, Filip?" She asked quietly, laying her head on his shoulder.

He shrugged uncomfortably. "In a way, aye. We definitely weren't like ya mum and you, that's for sure."

Nick bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes again. "All my life, Filip… I just wanted her respect, you know? Her approval. But she never wanted anything to do with me. It was all about Jackson and Tommy. And… Fuck, I would have done anything –_anything_ –just for her to tell me just once that she was proud of me. That she loved me. But she never did. Not once. I don't think she's ever hugged me or told me she loved me. At least, not since I was too young to remember. And now… Now she's… All of the sudden now, she wants to play the concerned mother. Like she actually cares. And I just… I wish I could just go with it, you know? But I don't know if it's just a trap, a way to get back at my dad, or to get the club, or… Jesus, I don't even know," She finished, swiping at her face angrily.

Filip sighed. "I uh… 'member how I told ya me da used ta drink?" He asked slowly. At Nick's small nod, Filip ran a hand through his hair, before setting both elbows on his knees. "He used ta come home piss ass drunk. Jus' about every night. Then he'd beat on whichever one o' us boys he could get his hands on.

"But once or twice a year, he'd sober up. Usually after he got a new job. An' he'd stay straight for a month or two… before goin' right back ta the bottle. Every damn time, he'd tell us it was gonna be different, that he'd 'really changed' for good. And then would come the night when we'd hear his heavy boots stumblin' up the front walk, cussin' like there was no tomorrow, an' we'd know that nothin' had changed. Don't know how many times it took before I finally gave up on him…" He smiled sadly, as he chuckled quietly. "By the time I'd met Fiona, me mum said he'd been straight for almost two years. Wanted ta know if he could come an' meet me new wife."

"Did you let him?" Nick whispered, laying her head on his lap, where he began to run his fingers through her hair gently.

"No. It'd been too many years. Too many times o' gettin' my hopes up, only ta have him stomp 'em in ta the ground again. Then a few weeks before Kerrianne was born, he died. Keeled over dead eatin' dinner. I hadn't spoken ta him in almost six years, but ya know what, luv? I still regret that I didn't give him that chance to show me he'd changed.

"Now, I don't know about ya mum. Maybe she's sorry, maybe she ain't. But we're startin' a new life together, Nick; ya won't have ta live with her anymore… so what can it hurt ta let her play the concerned mum for a few weeks? Nothin' she can do now is gonna change anythin'; you're mine, luv, an' nothin's gonna take ya away from me."


	14. Oversized and Overwhelmed

A/N: Alright, so I apologize, this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But it's a perfect place to end it, so... deal with it! lol. Wedding scene won't be the next chapter, but the one after, just to give you guys something to look forward to. : )

* * *

><p>"Have ya thought 'bout where we're gonna have it?" Filip asked, a little nervously as he glanced around the Teller living room, more than a bit overwhelmed. The large living room was filled with women, half of whom he'd never seen before. He obviously knew Tara and Gemma, and he was pretty sure the cow eyed brunette was Opie's new girl. Diane or Dana, or something. Then there were a few of the other local women from around town.<p>

Nick rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask the wedding committee?" She asked sarcastically, guesturing to the milling women around her, all of whom were poking and prodding her as they sized her for a dress.

"If we left it up to you, we'd be having it at the shop," Gemma said with a laugh. "Luanne, you wanna take over for a second? I have to talk to Filip," She said, handing the measuring tape off to a middle aged woman.

Nick made pleading eyes at Filip, to which he could only shrug helplessly as his mother-in-law-to-be pulled him off towards the kitchen.

"You're Catholic, right?" She demanded, practically shoving him into the chair.

"Uh… aye," He said unsurely, placing his hands on the table.

"So we'll have it at St. Agatha's?"

"Uh… I uh… sure?"

Gemma laughed, as she grabbed two cups of coffee, and set them down on the table. "You really didn't put much thought into this, did you?"

"Not really."

"How's the cabin coming?"

"Fine. Just gotta finish up the plumbin'."

Gemma sighed. "You know, if you're gonna be a part of the family, you're gonna have to learn to communicate a little bit better."

Filip sat back, and fixed her with a cold stare. "I can communicate jus' fine, Mrs. Morrow; I jus' got nothin' I think ya would appreciate hearin'."

He waited for a response, but the one he got surprised him. Gemma leaned back in the chair, and grinned at him, pushing his coffee towards him.

"You'll learn pretty quick… That doesn't stop too many people from saying what they wanna say anyways. And don't call me Mrs. Morrow. It's Gemma."

Filip smiled back, and nodded. "But if ya don't mind… Gemma. I'll wait 'til Nick an' I are in our own home. Jus' ta be on the safe side."

"Look, Filip… I know you don't think much of me. But uh… I appreciate you tellin' Nicole to… to let me be a part of this."

Filip shrugged. "I didn't tell her ta do anythin'. I told her what I thought, an' she made her own decisions. So maybe ya ought ta tell her that."

* * *

><p>"Back already?"<p>

Filip looked up from his bike, and grinned at his soon to be brother-in-law. "Oh aye. Can't swim all that good in the estrogen ocean they had goin' on there," He said with a roll of his eyes. "I swear, half the women I ain't ever even seen before; now they're all helpin' plan my weddin'."

Jax laughed as he lit a smoke. "Yeah, right? Hell, I swear, somethin' about 'em goes psychotic when they hear about a wedding. You know, Tara asked me the other night if we were 'gonna get serious'. You and Nick are killin' me, man."

"Tell me 'bout it. I was plannin' on somethin' small; the guys, ya family… Next thing ya know, I've got people from fuckin' Lodi and Oakland showin' up."

Jax smiled and shrugged as he sat down. "Weddings are a big deal here, man. And it's gonna be even bigger, since it's the daughter of the founding member. We've got Jury and some of his boys comin' up from Nevada, Quin and Happy from the Nomads, Brian and Kozick from Tacoma, Armando and Huff from SAMTAZ, most of the Grim Bastards… And that's just the big name members."

Filip hung his head. "Christ. Ya got a cigarette, Jackie Boy?"

Jax grinned. "Yup," He said as he tossed him his back. "So you figured out best man/ maid of honor shit yet? Or did mom take that over too?"

Filip laughed as he sat down next to his VP. "Oh no, that's the one thing she left up ta us. Guess she figured since she chose the church, the priest, the reception area, the food, the dress, the tuxes, an' the music, she could leave the rings and weddin' party up ta us. I uh… I actually, I wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout that. Ya mind bein' my best man, Jackie boy?"

Jax's eyes went huge. "You serious? Of course I don't mind! Dude, that's… I'd be honored, man."

Filip slapped him on the shoulder. "Good. I think Nick was plannin' on askin' Tara ta be her maid o' honor. She already asked Piney ta walk her down the aisle."

Jax smiled. "Good. I was half-worried she was gonna ask Clay."

"No way, brother. But uh… hey, take a look at this, will ya? Tell me what ya think?" Filip asked nervously, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "I know it's a bit… traditional, an' what not, but… ya think she'll like it?"

Jax slowly opened the box, and nodded, tongue stuck in his throat at he stared at the thick silver band. The whole thing was Celtic knot work, with a red garnet stone set in the middle.

"Yeah, man. I think she'll love it," He said thickly, closing the box and handing it over.

"Ya alright there, Jackie?" Filip asked curiously, seeing the tears welling up in the younger man's eyes.

"Yeah… I think it just hit me though… She's gettin' married. For real. She's movin' out, and movin' on to her own life. My little sister's gonna be a wife… Maybe a mother," He said slowly. "I just… I hadn't really thought about it too much. But she's really not gonna be a part of my life anymore. Or at least… not how she was. She's gonna be an Old Lady."


	15. Jitters

A/N: Alright so... This chapter goes out to Wishuy with a big shout out! Lol, this explains the questions you asked in your last review. Again, a little short like last time, but this was kind of a filler to get some small things out. Over the weekend I'm going to work on the next two chapters: the first one will be the wedding itself, and the reception etc., and the second part will be the wedding night. So also within two chapters this will be going 'M' rated. YAY! lol. But again, it will probably be Sunday or Monday night.

Also, little plug... For anyone who likes Tig, I started another Tig story, which is more of a background than 'Black Dahlia'. I'm working on that one, but hit a case of major writer's block, so I'm trying this one to help me over the hump. Title is 'What Lies Beneath'. Check it out if you're a Tig fan. : )

* * *

><p>Filip was finishing up the plumbing in the small cabin, when his phone rang. Cursing, he spit out the fitting he'd been holding in his teeth, and answered with a curt, "What?"<p>

"Uh… Piney's on a bit of a warpath; probably heading your way," Came Nick's slightly nervous response.

"Oh shite. What'd I do now?"

"He's a little bit upset about not doin' all this legally. You know… legally gettin' married."

Filip sighed. "Aye. I think I hear the four-wheeler now."

"Lemme know how it goes?"

"O' course, pet. Love ya."

"Love you too, hun."

Filip clicked the cellphone off, just as Piney burst through the front door.

"What's this I hear about you not officially marryin' Nick?" The older man demanded.

"Oh, hello there, Piney. Good ta see ya. Why don't ya come in?" Filip asked sarcastically, standing and wiping the dirt off his jeans.

"Don't get smart with me, boy. I'm ten seconds away from kickin' your ass back to Ireland if I don't get a damn good explanation."

Filip sighed, as he sat at the small dining table, indicating for Piney to do the same. "Technically, I'm still married ta Fiona. Me wife back in Ireland," He started.

"Then send her divorce papers," Piney interrupted, still standing and eying Filip dangerously.

"Not that simple. Ya know why I came here, aye?"

"Nick said somethin' about you gettin' on a higher up's bad side."

"Aye. So he stole me wife an' baby girl, an' then excommunicated me. The only reason he didn't kill me then was 'cause he preferred me ta torment me. Let me wallow in misery an' all that. How ya think he's gonna feel if he finds out I'm not wallowin', Piney? It's bad enough I have ta worry 'bout Clay doin' somethin' ta Nick; I'm not gonna add Jimmy fuckin' O'Fallon ta the list."

Piney sat slowly, easing himself into a chair. "He wouldn't dare. We're the IRA's west coast pipeline; they can't afford to lose our business by killin' a member's daughter, or Old Lady."

Filip scoffed. "Oh really now? Ya think Clay would go ta war over her, old man? If we could even prove it. The IRA's capable of subtly when it damn well suits them. A cut brake line, leaky gas tank, loose tire… Stove leak, electrical fire, a fall down the stairs… Endless possibilities. Those are jus' the obvious ones. No; I won't put her in more danger jus' so we can get a damn piece o' paper sayin' we're 'officially' married."

* * *

><p>"Nick?"<p>

"Out here, Jackson!"

Jax walked through the office, and peered around the corner of the front door, to see Nick sucking down a cigarette like there was no tomorrow, sitting against the building.

"Damn, sis; weren't you just out here twenty minutes ago?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm gettin' married tomorrow, Jackie; I'm just a tad bit nervous," She shot back.

Jax sighed as he sat down next to her, and grabbed one of her cigarettes. "You sure you wanna do this?" At her angry look, he hurried to say, "I don't mean like, you don't love him sure. I mean… Maybe you should take some time. There's no hurry, is there? I mean… You're turning eighteen on your wedding day, Nick."

"I love him, Jackie. I'm not nervous about him; it's me I'm freakin' out about," She admitted, laying her head on his shoulder as she threw her cigarette into the parking lot.

"About what?" He asked incredulously.

"About bein' a wife. An Old Lady. I just… I'm nervous. After tomorrow… I'm gonna have a house and a husband to take care of. I just… I don't wanna… I don't know…" She took a deep breath. "I wanna be a good wife, Jackie. I don't wanna let him down."

Jax laughed. "Jesus, that's what you're worried about? Damn, Nick, sometimes you're an idiot," He said affectionately, putting one arm around her. "You're gonna be a great wife. That's the last thing you should be worried about."

* * *

><p>"Uh… mom?"<p>

Gemma looked up in surprise. It was rare for Nicole to venture into the sunroom, but there she stood, albeit a bit nervously.

"Yeah, babe? What's up?"

"I uh… can we um… can we talk?" Nicole asked nervously, sitting stiffly on the edge of a chair.

"About what, honey?"

"I'm uh… I mean… I've never…" She took a deep breath. "I'm still a virgin," She said so quickly that Gemma could barely understand her.

Gemma laughed. "Oh Jesus. Is that what's had you so nervous the past few days?" At her daughter's slight nod, Gemma stood, brushing the dirt off her hands. "Most of it… It's instinct, baby girl. And what's not, Filip will teach you. Trust me, men love teachin' their women what they like." She paused for a moment, before asking, "Does Filip know?" At Nicole's small nod, Gemma smiled. "Well that's the hardest part right there; makin' sure your man knows to take it easy. I won't lie, Nicole; it's gonna hurt a bit at first. It always does. There's no avoiding it. But if it hurts too much, let him know. But… Go grab my purse off the counter," She said with a grin.

"Why?" Nicole asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm gonna go get cleaned up, and then we're goin' to Luanne's."

Nicole's eyes went huge. "Why?"

"Get you some clothes for your… big night."

She couldn't help but laugh at the mixture of horror and curiosity that crossed her daughter's face.


	16. Love Is A Beautiful Thing

A/N: Alright, here's the first part of the big day. The big night shall follow, hopefully tomorrow, Monday at the latest. And yes, I'm aware that I took a lot of liberties with the wedding, but in all honesty, even as a Catholic, I find most Catholic weddings to be very boring. So for my sake, and yours, I changed it up a bit. Please read the end note, it does have some more details, but I don't want to say anymore until you've read. : )

* * *

><p>"Ready, doll?"<p>

Nick looked up at Piney, and the older man could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, as he took her in. Her dark hair had been done in a large bun, with wisps falling over top the sheer veil. Her white dress had a full skirt, that trailed behind her, and a tight, strapless bodice with lace work, inter-sewn with small beads. Her bright blue eyes were bigger than usual, even without the expertly done make up her mother had applied.

"I uh… I'm nervous, Piney."

"Don't be. You look beautiful, sweet heart," Piney said emotionally. "I just… I wish your daddy could be here to see you, Nicole. He'd… He'd be so proud of you."

Nick threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Piney, I… I just want you to know that I appreciate… You know, you stepping in for my dad. You were…" She stopped, unable to continue.

"I know, baby doll."

"I love you, old man."

Piney sniffled a bit, wiping back tears, as he pushed her at arm's length, and stared at her again for a few moments, before nodding as he heard the music start. "That's our cue, babe." At her panicked look, he chuckled. "Take a deep breath, Nicole. Just remember to breath."

* * *

><p>"Dude, if you don't breath, you're gonna pass out," Jax said with a quiet chuckle. On the other side of him, Tara giggled a bit.<p>

Filip released a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, as he stared down the rows of people in the pews, the music playing in the background. After a few moments, Piney and Nick appeared at the back, and began slowly making their way up the aisle.

It seemed an eternity before they finally reached the front. Filip smiled nervously at Piney, as the older man handed him Nick's hand.

"You take care of her, Scotty," Piney said quietly, patting him on the back.

"I will, old man."

He could tell Nick was as nervous as he was, but she managed to give him a smile, as the two turned and faced the priest.

"As we gather to witness the blessed union between Filip Mícheál Telford, and Nicole Rose Teller, let us bow our heads in prayer.

"Father, we have gathered here today to be witnesses to the marriage of these two young people. We ask that you bless them, and keep them holy in all things, and that their lives may be a testament to your glory. We ask that you grant them a long, and happy life. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen."

Filip and Nick joined the others in a quiet, 'Amen', before the priest continued. Filip quickly lost track, as the priest began reading a passage from the bible, and then spoke on it, his whole attention given to his girl. She smiled up at him, and interlocked her hand through his, gripping it tightly.

"Mr. Telford?"

Filip snapped his head back around, and stared at the priest. "Uh… what?"

The whole building erupted in laughter, including the priest, as he repeated, "I said, it's time for your vows now."

"Oh… Right." He took a deep breath, and turned to Nicole again. "I vow ya the first cut o' my meat, the first sip o' my wine. From this day forth, only your name shall I cry in the night, and your eyes the only ones I smile at each mornin'. I shall be a shield for ya back, as ya are for mine. Let no ill word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred, and no stranger shall hear o' my grievances. Above, an' beyond all o' this, I promise ta cherish an' honor ya from this life ta the next, ta the best o' my abilities. You're the light o' my world, Nick Teller. An' I can't imagine life without that light."

He swallowed as he finished. The vows were ancient ones, the same ones spoken at his brothers' weddings, their parents, their grandparents, and probably great grandparents. Only the last two lines had he added. He had spent days agonizing over them, trying to decide whether or not to use them, but in the end, he'd decided it said what he wanted, in a way he could remember, that didn't drag out. From the tears in Nick's eyes, apparently he'd made a good decision.

"Nicole? Do you have anything to say?"

"I uh… I'm…" She wiped her eyes, and laughed quietly, before continuing, "From the moment, you entered my life, everything changed. Within a few days, you'd become the bright spot in my world. When I'm around you, I feel loved, cherished, and safe. I vow from this day on, to be faithful, and loyal to you above all else. I swear to be the best wife I can be, and your best friend. Through better or worse, I'll stand by you. No matter what happens, or what we face from here, I want to face it by your side. When I'm with you, I feel complete; without you, I feel like half of myself is missing. From this day forth, I give you my hand in marriage, my heart in love, and everything that comes with it. Where you go, I go, and where you stay, I stay. As long as I live, I'm yours," She finished, her voice shaking a bit.

The priest smiled, and motioned for Jax and Tara to step forward.

"Take the ring, and put it on her finger," The priest instructed. "Do you, Filip Telford, promise to take this young women in lawfully wedded marriage, to have and to hold, through better or worse, sickness or health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," He said thickly, sliding the ring onto her small hand.

"And do you, Nicole Teller, promise to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through better or worse, sickness or health, as long as you both shall live?"

Nick nodded, as she put the thick silver band on Filip's finger, hands shaking, before she managed, "I do."

"Then I hereby pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined, let no man tear apart. Filip, you may kiss your new bride."

A chorus of catcalls rippled through out, as Nick blushed, and stood up on her tip toes to reach him. With a laugh, he picked her up, and kissed her fiercely, before setting her down again. The priest nodded in approval, and turned to the audience again.

"And with that, let us pray.

"Heavenly Father, we offer up to you this newly wedded couple, Filip and Nicole Telford, to be servants unto you, until their dying breath. We ask that you help them through the good times, and the bad, and keep them close to your heart, as long as they both shall live. Amen. And now, let us partake in the Eucharist. On this day, I invite all in attendance to share in this most holy of ceremonies with us."

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Filip held Nick's hand tightly, her gripping him just as hard, before they all filed out of the church, and most everyone got on their bikes, a few in their cars, and headed towards the Morrow home for the reception.

* * *

><p>Alright, so. Filip's vow is actually a very old, traditional Celtic vow. Or so I'm told. My mother and step-father used it, her parents used it, and my great grandparents on that side used it. I don't remember it verbatim, but I think it's pretty close. I wrote Nick's vows myself, with the idea in mind that you all didn't want to sit here for three hours reading vows lol. So I tried to keep them short and to the point. Also, I feel that I should point out just for posterity, that in most Catholic weddings, it's actually very rare for non-Catholics to be allowed to partake of Communion. But, I figured since there probably weren't a lot of Catholics among our favorite bikers, I'd change it up a bit lol. Big night to follow, hopefully the next chapter will be much, much longer than usual. Also, the next chapter will be rated 'M', and I'll be changing the rating on the story when I publish it. Just so y'all know. : ) Thanks for reading, please let me know how I did!<p> 


	17. Gotta Love This American Ride

A/N: Alright... Um... So please don't kill me but... This is the second part of... three parts? *shields from thrown objects* I'm sorry, but this was already at 1500 words, and what I already have from the next part is at 800 words... and I'm not even halfway through yet. Plus, I promised I'd give you something tonight, so... Um... I love you guys? Speaking of... I want to give special shout outs to: Haylsvalo, Chibslover, Tigger64, wishuy, Keeper of Oz, Venetiangirl92, and Dahlia Rose-Marie. I know I have other reviewers, but you guys have been my most faithful, and regular reviewers. So mucho thanks to you. Also, not sure where I plan on taking this yet, or how far. Meaning... Not sure if I'm going to take this after the 'big night'. Not sure if that'll be the end, or if I might try and add some more chapters, working off their relationship, following it down the road for a bit, add in some drama, some violence, and such as we've come to expect from our favorite bikers. : ) I'll mull it over a bit more, and let you know when I post the rest of the chapter, hopefully tomorrow night if everything goes good.

* * *

><p>"So who are all o' these people again?"<p>

Nick grinned up at her new husband, rolling her eyes. From their vantage point at the head table, they could see just about all of the back yard. Gemma had spared no expense, from the white tables that dotted the yard, to the arches that encompassed all the entrances, to the ornate, white lattice wall behind the head table, where Filip, Nick, Tara, Jax, Gemma, Clay, and Piney sat. White lilies were done up in tasteful vases on the tables, and larger vases sat at random intervals along the outer picket fence.

"That one down there? With the funny mustache? That's Jury. He's the president of the Devil's Tribe, our brother tribe from Nevada. He was a good friend of my dad's. That group over there is SAMTAZ. Armando, Huff, Reggie, and Benny. President, VP, Sgt. At Arms, and Reggie's a good friend of Jax. Those ones over there are the Grim Bastards; they're from Lodi. Basically we work with them to keep the drugs out of our areas as much as possible. That guy over this Laroy. Our biggest gun buyer. I think you've met Happy before, and that guy with him is Quinn, president of the Nomads. The blonde guy Tig is glarin' at is Kozik, Sgt. At Arms for Tacoma… Oh, there's Brian. He's the Tacoma president. The rest are all new members, prospects, or people I don't know all that well."

"When ya mum said a lot o' people, I didn't think she met five hundred," Filip said, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"There were supposed to be more," Gemma interjected from the other side of Nick. "But most people didn't want to empty out their areas with the Mayan problem. So this is only about half of who I expected."

"Hey, just means more food for us," Jax said with a laugh from the other side of Filip.

"Oh aye. I meant ta tell ya, this food's amazin', Gemma," Filip said with a smile at his new mother-in-law.

"Well, enjoy it well you can. The first dance starts in about twenty minutes."

Filip laughed at the horrified look on Nick's face. "What's the matter, pet? Can't dance?"

"Oh she can dance. She just looks like a retard kid havin' an epileptic seizure," Jax said with a grin.

"Oh you be nice," Tara said, swatting her boyfriend upside the head. "You dance fine, Nick."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm doing this," Nick muttered under her breath. "I look like a damn fool."<p>

Filip chuckled, and pulled her closer. "Ya look beautiful, luv. Jus' relax."

"How the hell did you get so good at dancing?"

Filip laughed, as he spun her around, before pulling her in tight again. "I'm Scottish, pet. We're born good dancers. Jus' let me lead, an' we'll be fine. At least… until ya mum puts on a slow song," He teased.

Nick's jaw dropped, as he spun her around again. "She wouldn't dare!" She hissed, as the music stopped.

"Oh, I think she will," Filip said with a grin, as The Pretenders "I'll Stand By You" started playing.

Nick froze, a deer in the head-lights look on her face. "She promised she wouldn't."

"Nick, relax," Filip soothed, pulling her close to his chest, and holding her tight. "Just… sway with the music, alright? When I move, you move. It's simple. Although it'd help if ya were a foot or so taller," He said, smiling into her hair. Even with her high heels, she barely reached his chest.

After a few minutes, she spoke, her voice soft and dreamy. "Alright, so this isn't so bad."

"Oh, not so bad?"

"It'd be better if I didn't know everyone was starin' at me," She said, laughing a bit.

"Relax, luv. They're all jus' wondering how this ugly Scottish bastard managed ta snag such a beautiful, perfect lass."

Despite her words, Nick sighed in relief when the song ended, and laid her head on his chest. "God, how much longer does this go on?"

"A few more hours, pet. Just buck up and bear it," He said with a quiet chuckle. "Jackie boy! Ya come ta claim a dance?"

"I did," Jax said, laughing loudly. "Before you steal her away from me."

"I guess I can give ya one last dance then."

Jax slapped Filip on the back, before grabbing Nick's hand, and leading her towards the center of the floor, as other guests milled about, trying to find a place to dance.

"This is killin' you, ain't it, sis?"

Nick rolled her eyes. "You know it is."

"You uh… you look, great, Nick," He sputtered, as they began awkwardly moving to the music. "I barely recognized you when you came down the aisle." He snorted a bit. "Think this is the first time I've seen you in a dress since your first day of kindergarten."

"Well, I tried talking mom into a pair of jeans, and a Teller-Morrow shirt, but for some reason, she said no, so…"

"Are you still gonna work at the shop some? I mean… after school, and all."

"I've only got two weeks left, Jackie; finishing a semester early, remember? But yeah, I still plan on ridin' in with Filip like usual. Not like I got a whole hell of a lot else goin' on. Talked to mom about it; she said if I wanted to take over runnin' the office, she didn't have a problem with it. So I might actually be spending more time there."

"What about college? I finally opened the Berkley letter at the house." At his sister's carefully blank face, he added, "You were accepted. Offered to pay half your tuition. Guess they liked your essay."

"Look, Jackson, I don't know yet, alright? It wouldn't be till the fall anyways. So I got like, nine months to think about it."

Jax started to speak, but stopped when he seen Piney moving towards them.

"Mind if an old man cuts in?"

"I swear, you guys are conspiring to keep me out here as long as possible," Nick said with a laugh, releasing Jax's hands, and moving towards Piney.

"Well, hell yeah, darlin'. Outta all the women here, you're about the only one all these men are starin' at. You're the most beautiful one here."

Nick snorted as the two started dancing slowly. "Yeah, that's it. More like they've all heard about me, and they're waitin' to watch me fall."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Nicole. You look… amazing. Spittin' image of your daddy's mom."

Nick eyed him warily as they shuffled back and forth. "Nana Lin?"

Piney chuckled. "Hey, Linda was a fine lookin' woman when she was younger. But you gotta remember, your daddy was the youngest of six boys. She was old way before her time. But when I first met her, way back when your daddy and me were in high school… Well, just about every boy in that school had a crush on her. But those big blue eyes… you and your brothers got those from your Grampa Teller."

"Hey, old man! Ya mind if I take my bride back now?" Filip demanded good-naturedly. "Figured I'd end her torment, an' take her home."

"Oh that's right… she hasn't seen the cabin yet, has she?"

Filip grinned. "Not yet."

He grabbed Nick's hand, and began leading her towards the front of the house, before Gemma caught up to them, and grabbed Nick's arm.

"Hey… Luanne dropped that stuff off before she came here. Alright?" Nick swallowed nervously, and nodded, as her mother laughed. "You two have fun."

"Stuff? Do I want ta know?" Filip asked, one eyebrow raised, as they made their way to his bike.

Nick snorted as she pulled a small bag of clothes out of one of the saddle bags, and headed towards the house. "It depends on whether or not mom and Luanne actually listened."

Filip pondered on that for a few minutes, before seeing Nick come out. While she had been beautiful in the dress, this was the way he preferred her. A pair of baggy jeans, a Dropkick Murphys tee shirt, and one of his hoodies that was only half zipped.

"What'd ya do with the dress?" He asked as he handed her her helmet.

"Left it in the bathroom. Kinda hopin' mom will burn it or something," She said, rolling her eyes as she jumped on the back of his bike, and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Ya wanna _really_ go for a ride, pet?" Filip asked loudly, as he started the bike.

He could hear Nick's grin in her voice, as she said, "Always!"


	18. A Lot More Loving Rated M

A/N: I'm so proud of myself... Three thousand words! Most definitely my longest chapter yet. For any story I've written lol. I've also decided... I'm going to continue this on, for how long, I'm not sure. But seeing as how I've pretty much quit my other ones for this one, I figure I can keep it going for a while lol. But, since I have let my other stories fall by the way for the this one, I am going to limit updates to twice a week. Probably closer to once a week. But I'll probably take a week break from this one to get a little a head on the next chapter or two, and work on my Sabina and Tig fics. Also if any of you have seen the movie 'Sleepers', I'm working on a fic for that too. Thank you so much for reading, and please read the end note. : )

* * *

><p>Nick held tightly onto Filip, as he pushed the bike past a hundred miles per hour, expertly zipping along the old back roads towards Piney's.<p>

"Ya wanna go straight home?" Filip shouted over the roar of the engine. "Or ya wanna ride for a bit?"

"Let's ride!" She shouted back, before huddling herself closer around his back.

She couldn't explain it, but somehow, this ride was different from the others they'd taken. For the first time, she realized, she was truly riding bitch. She was Filip's bitch, she thought with a grin, as they both leaned into the curve they flew around. She was now the only woman who ride with him. Mrs. Filip Telford.

"Faster!" She shouted happily.

* * *

><p>Filip smiled, and pushed on the throttle, flying up to 120. Nick's small arms clung to him perfectly; he'd been surprised, the first time they'd rode together, at how well she did. Most girls on a bike would always cling like monkeys, barely allowing the rider to breath. Others, trying to be cool, would barely hold on. He remembered once in Ireland, he'd actually given a girl a ride, who wanted to sit with her hands on her knees, not hanging on at all!<p>

But not Nick. She held tight enough to make sure she moved with him, without suffocating him, or impeding his driving. She moved with him perfectly, leaning or huddling as he moved.

"Scared yet?" He yelled back. "Or can I kick it up a bit?"

Nick hadn't had time to speak, when he heard the sirens. Glancing in his side mirrors, he swore as he saw the Charming PD squad car coming up behind them. He eased off the throttle, and slid over to the side, shutting the bike off with a sigh.

"Well… was fun while it lasted," Nick said with a laugh. "Wouldn't have been a true SAMCRO wedding without somebody gettin' in trouble."

Filip rolled his eyes, as he heard the squad car door shut. "Oh aye. Too bad it wasn't ya brother, or Tig, or Bobby… or anybody but us," He grumbled.

"Nick?"

"Davey! Hey!" Nick said, grinning at the young officer who walked beside them. "How's it goin'?"

"Not too bad. Hey, weren't you supposed to be gettin' married today?"

"Already did," She said, holding her hand out to show him her ring. "Oh. David Hale, this is Filip Telford. My husband."

David nodded, and offered his hand to Filip to shake. "Mr. Telford. Pleasure to meet you. I've known Nick for a long time. You're a lucky guy."

"Aye, that I am."

"Nick… Do I have to ask?" David said with a sigh. "You know the drill."

Nick rolled her eyes. "Yes, we know how fast we were goin'. Come on, Davey, it's our wedding day. Give us a break, huh? We were just havin' a little fun. Hell, it's not like anybody drives these roads besides Piney anyways."

"Nick… You were pushing close to 130 miles per hour. That's just a little excessive. And about seventy miles over the speed limit. I'll let you guys go with a warning… I just think it'd sure suck to die on your wedding day," David said with a pointed glance at Filip. "Just bear that in mind. Oh, Nick… give my best to your mom, alright?"

Nick gave him a half-hearted little salute with two fingers, as he began walking back to the car.

"Arrogant prick," Filip muttered, watching as the squad car pulled out, and turned around to head back towards town.

"Oh come on, hun. He's a sweet guy. He used to look out for me in high school, after Jax dropped out."

"Really."

"Oh Jesus, didn't take long for the jealousy to set in," Nick said with a laugh. "Come on. I wanna see our new house." She swatted him on the back, before wrapping her arms around him again.

As Filip started the bike, he felt her lean around, to stick her head close to his ear.

"What do you think the odds are of him turning around, and followin' us back?"

"Probably pretty slim," He said with a laugh, throwing the bike in gear, and peeling back out onto the road.

* * *

><p>"Alright now, pet… Keep ya eyes closed," Filip said sternly, helping Nick down off of the four wheeler, that they'd exchanged the bike for at Piney's. The cabin sat back from the road about a mile, and the terrain was too treacherous for the bike.<p>

"They're closed, they're closed," She muttered. "I'm gonna be pissed if I break my neck."

She yelped a bit as Filip swung her up in his arms. "There. Now ya don't have ta worry about it," He said with a laugh, as he opened the door to the small cabin. "Ok. Open ya eyes," He said, setting her down.

Nick did, and then gasped as she looked around.

It was small, with the kitchen, dining room, and living room all being one room. Down the hallway she could see the bedroom, and a closed door that she assumed lead to the bathroom. It had all been painted a dark blue color. She could recognize her mother's touch in the decorating, from the black leather furniture, the stainless steel appliances, and the old pictures of bikes and the garage that hung at various intervals along the walls.

"I know it's a wee bit small, luv, but we won't be here for long. Jus' until I can get some money set aside," Filip said nervously, clearly mistaking her tears of joy for those of sorrow.

"It's perfect, Filip," Nick said breathlessly. "I love it."

"Really? Ya do?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's… It's…" She couldn't find the words, and instead threw her arms around him. "I love it."

"Well… I got another bit o' a surprise for ya. It's around back. Wanna see?"

Nick nodded, and took his hand as he lead her back out of the cabin, and around the back.

"Now… It's not quite finished yet, but I knew ya wouldn't want ta be leavin' it at ya mum's house… So I jus' threw this up quick," He said, stopping in front of the hastily built shed, and throwing the doors open.

Nick could feel the tears welling up again, as she seen her little VW Bug sitting inside the small building.

"I uh… I brought most o' ya tools as well. They're lined up on the back wall."

"Jesus, Filip… Did you have any time to sleep?" She asked with a tearful laugh.

Filip grinned sheepishly as he closed the doors again. "Well… I had some help. Ya brother, Piney and Tig helped out a lot."

"I… I don't even know what to say," Nick said, pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's… It's perfect, Filip. Let's uh… wanna go back up to the house?"

Filip looked into her eyes, and asked seriously, "Ya ready, or ya wanna jus'… hang for a bit?"

Nick took a deep breath. "No, I… I'm ready."

Filip smiled as he lead her back around the front of the house, and gently pushed her down onto a little bench. "Let's jus' have us a smoke real quick, aye? Ya shakin' luv, an' I don't like it when ya nervous like this," He said with a laugh, lighting two cigarettes, and handing on to her.

Nick accepted gratefully, and took a few quick puffs, before glancing over at him. "I uh… Filip, I…" Her voice trailed off unsurely.

"Luv, jus' relax, alright? There ain't nothin' ta be scared about. I promise I won't hurt ya," He said seriously, wrapping one arm around her, and pulling her close.

Nick looked up at him in surprise. "That's not what I'm worried about. I know you won't hurt me. It's just… I don't wanna…" She groaned in frustration. "I've never done this before, Filip! I don't wanna… I mean… What if I suck at it? I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or… What if I screw up?"

Filip laughed. "Jesus, lass, is that what ya been frettin' about all this time?" At her small nod, he laughed again. "Oh Christ, Nick… Lemme let ya in on a wee secret, alright? At the end o' the day, all ya have ta do is jus'… lay there, worst come ta worst. An' I don't expect ya ta be a fuckin' porn star. Jus'… do whatever feels right. I won't rush ya. An' I've yet ta meet a girl who 'sucks' at sex, as ya put it, alright?"

Nick nodded shakily, as she ground her cigarette out, and stood. "Well… then let's go see the bedroom."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they both stood in the bedroom. Filip walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge, and glanced curiously at the bag laying on the center of the bed.<p>

"That the package Luanne dropped off?"

Nick's face turned red as a tomato. "Yeah, I uh…" She took another deep breath, and grabbed the bag, and headed towards the bathroom. "I uh… I'll be right back."

"Nick, wait a minute… If that bag has what I think it has… Don't bother," He said, his voice low as he grabbed her arm.

"But it's…"

"I know what it is. An' I don't want ta see ya in it," He said firmly.

"But I thought you would…"

"I know ya did it for me, luv… But I don't want ya tryin' ta be someone ya not, jus' ta get through this. I didn't marry ya for ya looks, pet. Although trust me, I ain't complain' about ya looks. But… Jesus, luv, ya know what turns me on the most?" He asked, pulling her on the bed next to him. "Remember that day when ya thought I was at the shop, an' ya came outta ya bedroom wearin' one o' my t-shirts, an' a pair o' boxers? Christ, ya have no idea how fuckin' sexy that was. Trust me… nothin' in that bag is gonna compare ta that." He paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "Actually… Now that I think about it… who's boxers were ya wearin'?"

Nick laughed a little, still nervous, as she answered, "They were mine. I bought 'em for PJs."

Filip chuckled. "See, that's what I love about ya, Nick. It's the stupid little shit like that," He said, standing up. "Come here."

She stood slowly, and when he opened his arms, she returned the hug.

"Now see? This ain't so bad, aye?" Filip said softly, nuzzling his head in her hair for a moment, before pushing her back a bit, and unzipping his hoodie that she wore.

"Just… I don't know what I'm doin', Filip," She repeated nervously. "So just… you gotta give me some instructions here, alright?"

Filip nodded. "Alright," He said, his voice low and his arms dark, as he stepped towards her, and began pulling her shirt over her head, feeling himself grow harder at the sight of her lacy white bra. "Now I'd ask ya ta do the same ta me, but I think ya would fall over if ya tried," He said with a smile, pulling his own shirt off.

Nick reached out tentatively, and traced her fingers over his chest. Filip couldn't help the groan at the feel of her soft fingers, as she traced them over the mass of scars that he'd picked up over the years.

"Is this… is this alright?" She asked timidly.

"It's fine, pet," He growled, picking her up, and moving towards the bed. He laid her down, and then laid down next to her. "Explore away."

She did for a few minutes, tracing her fingers across his nipples, then following the thin line of hair that started just above his belly button, all the way down to the waist of his jeans. Filip couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips.

"I uh… You wanna take those off?" Nick asked, trying to grin as she tugged on his jeans.

"Oh ya have no idea, lassie," He muttered, undoing the button, and letting her pull them down off his feet, leaving him in only his boxers.

Nick's eyes grew huge at the sight of his erection, poking through the hole.

"Take ya pants off, luv," He ordered softly. "Tit for tat an' all that."

She quickly obeyed, shimmying out of her jeans, and dropping them by the side of the bed. Filip couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at the sight of her red and black striped boy-shorts underwear. Somehow, he'd known she'd be wearing something like that.

"God, Nick…" He said breathlessly. "So fuckin' beautiful." He pulled her down on top of him, and began to kiss her slowly. After a few seconds, they both deepened the kiss, until Nick pulled away breathlessly, before moving down his body, stopping over his erection.

"I've never done this before, so uh… just… bear with me?" She said, taking a deep breath, before wrapping her lips around him, sucking lightly at the tip.

"Oh Christ, Nicole… Jesus, jus' like that… that's fuckin' perfect," Filip managed. "Oh shite…" He swore, as she took more of him in her mouth. He frowned as she gagged a little, and pulled off. "Easy, luv… Ya don't have ta take the whole thing. Jus' do what feels comfy, alright?"

He only managed to be still for a few minutes, before flipping her off him, and laying on top of her.

"That's enough o' that. Now it's my turn."

Gently, he undid her bra, and threw it off the bed, and stared for just a moment, appreciating her pert breasts, before bending his head, and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, and sucking lightly. Nick gasped, and wrapped her fingers in his hair. Undettered, he moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment for a few seconds, before kissing and licking his way down her chest, past her belly button, and kissing her lightly through her panties. Growling, he pulled them down, pushing them off her ankles, before lapping at her lightly.

"Oh my God!" She yelped in surprise, her legs wrapping around him, and pulling him closer.

"Ya like that, luv?" He asked, his voice nearly a growl.

"Oh, God, yes," She moaned, as he lowered his head again.

After a few minutes, he sidled back up, enveloping her in another kiss, which she returned hungrily. Filip reached down in between them, and grabbed hold of his penis, and pushed himself against her entrance. She gasped a little as he pushed just the head in, and tightened her grip on him.

"Easy, luv. Jus' relax. It'll get better," He soothed, pulling back a little, and pushing back in. He did that for a few minutes, pushing just a little further each time, oh so carefully. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he was fully sheathed inside of her, and he groaned at the tightness enveloping him.

"Oh Christ, luv… How's that feel?" He asked, pulling back a little, and pushing back in quickly. She gasped, and wrapped her legs around his waist, arms going around his neck. "Ya like that?"

She could only nod, as he pulled out again, and thrust back in a bit harder this time. After a few minutes, he had an easy pace going, before she moaned, and he could feel her tightening around him. He barely managed to ride it out, before coming deep inside her.

Breathlessly, he lay down on top of her, careful to support most of his weight on his arms.

"Is that… Jesus, is that how it feel every time?" Nick asked, her voice soft as she gazed into his eyes.

"Maybe for ya… Personally, that was jus' about the best I've ever had," Filip said with a laugh. "An' here ya were worried. Christ…" He groaned, pulling out, and rolling over onto the bed.

Nick smiled, clearly very satisfied, as she curled up next to him, laying one hand on his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"That was… Amazing," She said, laughing a little. "I… wow. Can we do it again?" She asked eagerly.

Filip laughed. "Jesus, luv, give a man a few minutes, will ya? Unlike women, we actually have ta rest in between."

At the small look of disappointment that crossed her face, he chuckled. "We got all night, pet. Give me ten minutes, an' I'll be good ta go again."

* * *

><p>Alright, so... what'd you think? I've never written a sex scene before, so... Please be gentle with the criticism. :  I know the scene itself was fairly short, considering this was three thousand words, but I did my best. Hope you guys like it! : )


	19. And The Rain Comes

A/N: You know... I keep saying I'm going to work on my other stories... And I pull up the documents, and stare at it for a while... and then go right back to this one lol. IT WONT LET ME GO!

* * *

><p>Nick groaned as the morning light hit her face, rolling over and pulling the pillows over her head as she tried tunneling further into the blankets.<p>

"Aw, come on, luv, get ya lazy ass out o' bed," Came Filip's jovial voice. "I've got coffee, an' eggs cookin'."

"Jesus, it's our honeymoon… don't we get to sleep in?" Nick muttered, curling up tighter into the blankets. She yelped as Filip grabbed the bottom of the large comforter, and ripped it off the bed.

"Nope. We got a lot o' work ta do ta get the house set. I got most o' the unpackin' done, but ya ma dropped off all the stuff from ya room 'bout an hour ago, an' I figured we'd head ta Lodi later. Still gotta get dishes an' the like. So come on. Up an' at 'em, pet."

* * *

><p>Filip grinned as Nick wandered out from the bedroom, and plopped down at the kitchen table. Her dark brown hair was a mess, her eyes half closed, as she gratefully accepted the cup of coffee he handed to her.<p>

"Jesus, luv, ya already wearin' me boxers?" He asked with a laugh, taking note of her pajamas.

"Yup. This is one of your hoodies too. How we gettin' to Lodi?"

"Clay said he'd let us borrow the van for the day."

Nick grimaced. "Yeah, uh… what are we gonna do about the whole Clay thing?"

"Ya mean with the club?" He asked, sitting down across from her, sipping at his own coffee.

"Yeah."

He shrugged. "That falls on your shoulders, luv. Ain't gonna tell ya what ta do."

"I'm not askin' you to tell me what to do. I'm asking what you think."

Filip took a deep breath. "Well… I think it's a tough call, pet. I sure as hell wouldn't sign it over ta Clay. But he wants ya ta sign it over ta ya mum anyways, so that's not really an issue, I guess. But it all equals out ta the same thing. Whether Clay has it or ya mum, it's the same thing. But the only other option I see is signin' it over ta ya brother."

"That's not a bad idea," Nick started, but he held up one hand to stop her.

"Hold on now. Ya need ta think the whole thing through, luv. It's not as easy as sign the papers, an' put the whole thing behind ya." At Nick's perplexed look, he sighed, and crossed his arms across his chest, pushing the chair up onto two legs, leaning back. "Look… Right now, ya brother has no problems with Clay. _You_ have a problem with Clay, an' ya brother has a problem with _that_. See the difference?" At Nick's small nod, he smiled. "Good. So. If ya give Jackie boy the club… suddenly, _he's_ gonna have a problem with Clay. The rift's already started; ya brother's been itchin' ta have more power. This is gonna go from ya da's safety net, ta the very thing that'll rip the club apart. Clay'll lash out at ya brother in an attempt ta consolidate the power; rid himself of what he'll see as a threat. Divide the club down the middle.

"As o' now, ya brother has no idea what's goin' on between ya an' Clay. Ya tell him, an' that's gonna open the whole can o' worms. Instead o' havin' a problem with Clay havin' a problem with ya, _he's_ gonna have a problem with him. Ya really want ta put that on Jackson, or the club? 'Cause right now, there's no way ya brother can take the chair. Doesn't have the support, doesn't have the ability. Ya understand me?"

Nick nodded slowly. "But you think signing it over to Clay or mom is bad too. So what am I supposed to do?"

Filip thought for a moment, standing up and pouring himself another cup of coffee before speaking again.

"Is the club a legal organization?"

Nick laughed a little. "Define 'legal'," She said with a grin.

"Oh, ha ha. I meant… are ya a legally recognized organization?"

Nick nodded unsurely. "Yeah, we are. Registered, and all that. Why? What difference does it make?"

"Then you sign it over ta the club. Make it the legal property o' the Sons O' Anarchy, Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original."

"Can I do that?"

Filip laughed. "Jesus, luv. This is the United States: ya can find a way ta do jus' about anythin' here."

"So uh… what do I tell Clay?" She whispered. " 'Cause he isn't gonna like it. And I've noticed…" She hesitated, before quietly saying, "When Clay gets pissed… Bodies start dropping."

"Hey!" Filip snapped, grabbing her hand across the table. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen ta ya, ya understand me? Ain't no one gonna hurt ya while I'm breathin'."

Nick grasped his hand tightly, head bowed, pulling her knees up to her chest. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she finally said, "I uh… I think… I think Clay killed my dad."

Filip pushed his sunglasses off his head with his free hand, before scrubbing it over his face. "Aye. I do as well, pet."

"You… you do?" She asked in surprise.

He sighed. "Aye. Ya have ta remember… I knew ya da, luv. Pretty well. I was a new prospect ta SAMBEL when ya da started visitin'. Maureen Ashby was a good friend o' mine. She actually got me started in SAMBEL."

"Who… who the hell is Maureen Ashby?"

Filip pulled his hand back, and rubbed his eyes. "Jesus, Nick… I uh… Look, this might be a conversation better saved for another day. Let's jus'… let's enjoy our day, yeah?"


	20. NOTE

Hey guys. Unfortunately, I've decided to take a short hiatus from writing for a while. I have a million other things going on right now, trying to build my chicken coop, get my garden set, finish turning the upstairs of my garage into an apartment, my two martial arts classes… You get the basic idea. I will continue to work on things in my spare time, maybe even a few new one shots or something, but I won't be posting for at least a month, maybe two, until I get some of my spring projects finished. Sorry, and I know I just took a hiatus in December, but… eh. Thanks for all your reviews, and patience with me, and I promise, I'll make it worth your wait once I start posting again.

~Ashley


	21. Sometimes I'm Clueless And I'm Clumsy

A/N: YAY! I'm BACK! Ahem, anyways... So yes, I'm back from hiatus, with a new chapter... Little stiff, but I'm still getting back into the swing of things, so bear with me a bit. :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

Filip –who had been half asleep in the chair –shot up at his wife's expletive.

"Nick? What's wrong? Oh Christ, lassie," He exclaimed.

Nick stood over the sink, grasping her wrist tightly. "Shit, I was just… I was tryin'…"

"Open ya hand, luv," He ordered, forcing her fingers back to get a look at her hand. "Oh Jesus, luv. How the hell…"

Nick grimaced as she dared a glance at her palm, cut straight across the palm, all the way to the bone. "I was uh… Tryin' to chop the chicken."

"With what, a fuckin' machete? Here, wrap this around it. Ya keep pressure on it, aye?" He ordered, grabbing his jacket and cut from the back of the chair, and throwing them on, before helping her into her jacket.

"What the hell are we doin'?"

"Gettin' ya ta the hospital."

"Jesus, Filip!" She exclaimed, pulling away from his grip. "Can't you just throw some stitches on it, and call it a day?"

The look on his face was one of sheer shock. "Ya fuckin' kiddin' me, yeah? Did ya not see how deep that is? We don't have time for discussion, lovey. The way that thing's gushin', ya bleed out in an hour, tops. So let's go."

* * *

><p>It was less than twenty minutes later that the ER staff was wheeling her away. Filip had tried following her back, only to be shoved away by one of the nurses. As they lead Nick through the double doors, she called out, "Call my mom!"<p>

Sighing, Filip obeyed, digging his cellphone out of his pocket, and holding a finger up to the nurse who was staring at him expectantly. The phone rang twice, before Gemma answered.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"Gemma? It's Filip. We're at the hospital; Nick asked me ta call ya."

"Is she all right?"

"Uh… Well… She's not dyin'. But she sliced her hand open pretty bad. Docs got her in the ER right now."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright. I'll be waitin'." Filip sighed, and turned back to the nurse. "What?" He growled, not liking the way she was staring.

"We're going to need to know what happened. Who you are, what your…_ relationship_… is, insurance information, all of that," The woman said haughtily.

"My relationship? I'm her fuckin' husband," Filip spat, annoyed at her implication. "We don't have insurance. What's it matter, how much can two dozen stiches cost?"

"Mr… ?"

"Telford."

"Mr. Telford. These are all routine questions. I have some paperwork here that I need you to fill out, and I'm going to require some paperwork proving that you're her husband."

Filip growled. "Ya fuckin' kiddin' me, aye? I don't exactly carry our fuckin' marriage license around in me wallet, an' I ain't leavin' ta go get it. Take a look at her fuckin' license, and you'll see it. Nicole Rose Telford, born April 19th, 1980."

The woman didn't look convinced. "Alright, here's the paperwork. You said the girl's mother was coming in?"

Filip didn't dignify her with a response, simply yanking the paperwork out of her hand, and stalking over to a chair to fill it out.

* * *

><p>Six hours, and twenty seven stitches later, the Telfords finally arrived back at their small cottage home.<p>

"Ya know, ya lucky ya didn't do any serious damage ta ya muscles or nerves," Filip said, for what seemed like the millionth time, as he helped Nick off the bike.

Nick sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat down on the bench in front of the house. "I know, I know. It's not like I did it intentionally, alright?"

"Who the hell taught ya ta use a knife? Forest fuckin' Gump?" He grumbled, sitting next to her, and wrapping one arm around her, using the other one to pull her cut hand closer, and examine the cut again.

"Nobody, alright? Jesus, I was chopping chicken, not having a knife fight!"

Filip took a deep breath, and released her hand. After a moment of tense silence, he said, "Ya right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta get upset. Jus'… Jesus, Nick, ya fuckin' scared me, aye?"

Nick hesitated a moment, before smiling, and laying her head on his shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry, I just… I don't like knives. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've accidently cut myself making dinner. Probably the worst, but not the first."

Filip laughed. "Jesus. Do ya know anythin' 'bout protectin' ya self, pet? Obviously ya don't know anythin' 'bout knives, but anythin' else? Guns, ya fists… hell, a fuckin' baseball bat?"

Nick shook her head. "No. Never really seen much use for it. Tig tried teaching me to fight when I was younger, but I wasn't much good at it."

"No reason not ta learn, luv. Anyone else try an' teach ya?"

"Not really. The common line of thought was, when would I ever need it? I didn't go anywhere without my mom, Jax, or one of the guys, so when what would be the point?"

Filip rubbed at his eyes. "Ya kiddin' me, right? So the great master plan was for ya ta never be alone?"

Nick grimaced. "Well, when you put it like that, yeah, it seems a little dumb."

"An' exactly what other way would ya put it?"

Nick smiled up at him, and rubbed at the light stubble on his face. "Look, I know you're worried. But really… What're the chances that something's ever gonna happen, huh?"

Filip shook his head. "First thing on the morrow, pet, we're teachin' ya how ta defend ya self. Ya can pick what we use, but it starts tomorrow. No wife o' mine is gonna be defenseless, ya hear me?"

Nick looked at him as if he were stupid. "Uh… Honey, in case you don't remember, I just had twenty-seven stitches put in my hand. Don't think I'm gonna be up to it."

Filip was silent a moment, before speaking. "Do ya ever want kids, pet?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Um… Yeah, I guess. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Say you're up in Lodi with our child. Ya tryin' ta get him or her outta the car, when a man comes up behind ya, and tells ya ta get in the car. Or ya in the mall, an' someone runs by, an' snatches our baby right from the stroller. What are ya gonna do, Nicole? Wait for me, or ya brother, or the other Sons ta come an' find the bastard? By then it would be too late.

"Or how about this: no kids. We'll take 'em out of the picture. How do ya think I would feel if somebody kidnapped ya? Raped ya, tortured ya, murdered ya, all of it… An' ya couldn't do a damn thing about it, 'cause I never taught ya what ya needed ta know. Jus' how that think that would make me feel, lovey?

"As far as ya hand… Guess what? There are times, when you're gonna have ta fight wounded. It's a part o' life. I won't push ya hard, but first thing tomorrow mornin', we're startin', ya hear me?"


	22. Angel Growing Peacefully

A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter... Also, I know a lot of people will be wondering what's going on with Clay and the club property and all that... Have no fear, is not forgotten. : ) Thanks to all my reviewers, and I'm sorry I haven't been responding lately, it's just been very hectic around here. It's hard enough to just sit down and find the time to write, much less anything else.

* * *

><p>"Again, lass."<p>

Nick growled in frustration as Filip picked the knife up off the ground, and handed it back to her.

"This sucks, you know that right?"

Filip shrugged. "It'd suck a lot more if someone gutted ya, aye?" He sighed as Nick only glared at him. "Lemme show ya somethin', luv."

He gently pulled the knife from her hand, and stared at the shed for a moment, before looking back at his wife. "Ya see that small knot there?"

Nick rolled her eyes. "Which one?"

"Dead center, a few inches from the top."

She squinted, before nodding. "Yeah, I see it. Why?"

Filip smiled, and walked about ten feet from her, putting himself about thirty feet from the shed. Then, almost casually, he threw the knife.

Nick's heart sank, as she walked closer, and seen that he'd hit the knot, straight in the middle.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked, her voice sounding a little subdued.

"Practice, Nicole. An' bear in mind, this ain't even a knife meant ta be thrown. Back in Ireland, they used ta call me 'Chibs'. Means 'knife' in Gaelic. I held the winnin' title in the Belfast Knife Throwing contest six years runnin'."

Nick sighed, before setting her jaw. After a few moments, she glanced over at him. " 'Chibs', huh?"

"Aye."

"Well then, 'Chibs', I guess we oughtta try again, huh?"

Filip grinned at her. "That's my girl. Alright now, remember: hold it tight enough ta keep me from snatchin' it, but loose enough ta be able ta switch ya grip if ya need ta."

* * *

><p>"How ya doin', sis?"<p>

Nick looked up at her brother, and sighed. "All right, let's hear it," She said, leaning back in her chair resignedly.

Jax grinned. "How many stitches did they give you?"

"Twenty seven."

"You know, there are men who get attacked with butcher knives who don't need twenty seven stitches. People who get _shot_, that don't need that many stitches," He said with a laugh. "You're a walking disaster, sis."

"Ha ha. Very funny," She said, rolling her eyes. "Now if you're done, I got work to do."

Jax smiled, as he gave her a quick hug. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. And now 'Chibs' is making me learn how to defend myself, so…"

Jax eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Chibs?"

"Yeah, apparently that's what they used to call Filip back in Ireland. Means knife or something. Apparently he used to be quite the knife-thrower," She said, rolling her eyes again. "And now he's decided I've gotta learn how to do it."

Jax shrugged. "Not a bad idea, Nick. _Chibs_?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Weird. Alright, well, I gotta get back to work. You guys coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. Like I'm gonna miss it and face the wrath of Gemma," Nick said with a snort. "Hey, are you taking Tara to the bike show with you next month?" She called, as he headed towards the door.

He shrugged. "Dunno. We're uh… kinda in a rough spot. She wants to go to college in Chicago. Wants me to go with her… So we've been fighting a lot lately."

"She wants you to go to Chicago? Is she stupid? You can't just leave the club," Nick said incredulously. "Besides… No offence meant, Jackie… What're you gonna do in Chicago? Not like you're going to college."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. I dunno… It's complicated. So I'm assuming you and '_Chibs_' are going?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, planned on making a day trip of it. Clay's taking mom, and Opie's trying to take Donna's parents into letting her go. Even if Tara doesn't go, you're still going, right?"

Jax shrugged again. "Maybe."

Nick sighed. "Jackie…"

"Look, Nick, everything's cool, alright? No worries. I ain't leavin'," Jax said dismissively, giving his little sister a large grin. "Can't leave you unsupervised; who knows what'll happen."

* * *

><p>One Month Later<p>

"Nick? Ya alright, luv?" Filip called through the bathroom door. Nick had been supposed to meet him outside almost ten minutes ago.

He glanced down as he heard the doorknob unlock, and grimaced when he seen his wife's pale face, tinted with green.

"Jesus, Nicole. Ya alright, lass?" He asked, his voice full of concern, as he felt her head with the back of his hand.

Nick nodded, albeit a little unsurely. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Ugh. My stomach's been off for a few days now. I feel fine other than that."

"Well… Ya don't got a fever," He said with a frown, pulling his hand away. "Ya pukin'?"

"This was the first time, but it feels like I just threw up everything I've eaten this month."

"Ya still want ta go then?" Filip asked unsurely. "There's enough o' the boyos goin', Clay doesn't need me. We can stay here if ya like."

Nick waved off the suggestion. "No, no… It's fine. I uh… I'm actually feeling a bit better now. My stomach's starting to settle, and I really wanna see this. Besides, Opie's driving down in the truck with Donna, so worse come to worse, I can ride back with them."

"Ya sure, luv? If ya sick, ya really shouldn't be –"

"Chibby, I'm fine," She said, forcing a smile as he grimaced. Jax had spread the word of the nickname, and it'd quickly caught on, but he held a particular loathing for her new nickname of Chibby.

"Alright, alright. Sorry I worry 'bout ya."

She laughed, and moved to give him a kiss, before frowning, and pulling back, moving back into the bathroom. "Just gotta brush my teeth first."

Filip chuckled, as he moved towards the front door. "Aye, that's an idea. I'll meet ya out front."

* * *

><p>"Enjoying yourself?"<p>

Nick turned around, and grinned at her mother. "Yeah. First year I've been here as an Old Lady," She said happily.

Gemma smiled, shielding her eyes with her hands as she glanced out at the assembled bikers. From their viewpoint in the gallery –the one specifically set aside for families of those in the events –she could only just make out her husband, and the other Sons. "It's a lot different when you're with the Old Ladies. Lot more respect."

Nick started to answer, when another wave of nausea rolled over her, and she grabbed at her stomach as she dropped down in her chair. "Ugh," She managed, before grabbing a paper bag, and emptying her stomach yet again. Unfortunetly, it was empty, and all that came up was acid, apparently mixed with the bottle of water she'd drank on the way up.

"Jesus, Nicole," Gemma said concernedly, rubbing small circles on her daughter's back as she sat down next to her. "You alright?"

Nick nodded slowly, taking a few deep breathes before speaking. "Yeah, I'm… I'm fine, think I just caught some weird stomach bug or something. I was puking this morning, but I felt fine on the trip up."

Gemma straightened. "Really."

Nick glanced over at her mother suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gemma didn't attempt to hide her grin. "You been getting backaches too?"

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Headaches?"

"Mom, what the hell do you know that I don't?" Nick demanded, before her face went pale. "Oh my God, mom. Is this… Is this what killed Tommy? Is this the heart defect? Oh shit, mom, I –"

"No, baby, relax," Gemma said quickly. "No, this is great news. We've gotta get you back to Charming, and into the doctor's."

"Mom, what the hell is goin' on?"

"Honey… You're pregnant," Gemma said happily, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

Nick's jaw dropped. "What? What? It… I can't be pregnant, mom! I… Oh shit…"

"Were you using protection?"

"Yeah, mom! I'm not stupid, we…" She paused. "Fuck. The night we… the day we got married, we… I was just really nervous, and things got heated, and… Shit. Shit, mom, I… I can't be pregnant. Not now."

"Well, sorry to tell you, baby doll… Nothing you can do about it now."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Mwuahahaha... Ahem, anyways, yeah... I know the whole pregnancy thing was a little sudden... But I needed a happy moment, lol, so these are it. : ) Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I promise I'm trying to find time to respond to them, it's just... BAGH! Damn summer, damn housework, damn yardwork, damn animals, damn garden!

* * *

><p>Nick had left her mother sitting in the stands, and went for a walk. There was way too much to think about, and she didn't want her mother's input.<p>

Not yet at any rate.

Shit. How the hell had she gotten into this mess? How could she have been that stupid? She was barely three months past her eighteenth birthday, and still learning how to be a wife… She _couldn't_ be a mother. She wasn't ready.

It wasn't that she didn't want kids. She did. She'd wanted kids for as long as she could remember, since the days Tommy was still alive, and she'd helped her mother take care of him.

But she wasn't _ready_. She didn't know how to be a mother. Not to mention, she had no idea if Filip wanted kids. She knew about Kerrianne, but after losing one kid, would he want another? Or would he think this was her way of trapping him into staying with her?

She shook her head, trying to clear away some of the panic. She knew she was just getting stupid. Filip loved her, he knew she wouldn't try to trap him like that. There was no need to add stupid, illogical fears on top of the very real ones she was currently facing.

"Hey there, sweet heart."

Nick spun, heart in her throat, as she seen the two men standing a few feet away from where she'd stopped. How the hell had she walked to the parking lot already?

"Um… Hi," She said awkwardly, before starting to move on.

"Where you goin', miss thing? That ain't very friendly like," The shorter of the two men said, his voice playful, but Nick was definitely trusting the feeling in her gut –the one that told her she was in deep shit.

"I was looking for my old man, but I got lost. This is my first year here, so it's a little confusing," She lied. "I've been coming here with my parents since I was first born, but this is the first time not being with my parents."

She knew she'd said too much, rambling as she backed away, looking around desperately for anything she could use as a weapon. Her heart sank, cursing her luck when she realized there was nothing; not even a broken bottle was to be seen.

"What MC your Old Man with?" The taller one leered.

"SAMCRO. Filip Telford."

The men hesitated, clearly put off by the name, before the shorter one shook his head. "I don't think so, babe. You're lookin' a little young to be an Old Lady. Why don't you come with us, and we'll help you find a place to settle in?"

Nick took a large step back, as the man went to grab her arm. She tried to keep her voice firm as she said, "You don't want to do that. My Old Man –not to mention my step-dad and my brother –is gonna rip your guts out."

Both men laughed. "Don't think so. C'mon."

Nick screamed as the taller man grabbed her wrist, and started pulling her towards him. But she knew it was one in a million odds that someone would hear her over the roar of the bikes, or the rides. So she tried throwing the two off guard, by moving with them as they tugged on her, before smashing her fist into the side of the shorter man's head.

"Let me go!" She screeched, alternatively punching and scratching at him.

"Hey!"

Nick stopped her screaming, relief flooding over her as she heard the voice. She didn't have time to do more than that, since Tig's large fists were pummeling down on the taller of the two men. Dimly, she thought she must have done some damage to the shorter man, since he was already down on the ground. Then she seen Tig's large hunting knife sticking out of the man's leg.

"Jesus, Nick! Are you alright?"

Nick managed to pull her gaze away from the men, as she looked up at her adopted uncle. "I… I…"

"What the fuck were you thinking! Wandering around by yourself? You got a fucking death wish, kid? Jesus," He said, a little more calmly as he grabbed her face with both hands, looking her over. "Any damage?"

"No, I… I…" She tried to take a step towards him, but her legs gave out, and she ended up nearly falling.

Tig sighed, as he picked her up. "You been practicin' your boxing, sweetheart?" He said with a soft smile, as began moving back towards the pavilions. "That was a hell of a beating you were laying on the shrimpy one."

"Filip's been… we've been practicing," She said quietly, relaxing into the familiar comfort of Tig's arms. "I just… I just needed somewhere to think… I didn't mean to go wandering that far…"

"I know, babe. We're gonna go find Chibs and your brother, and we'll take care of it, alright?"

Nick nodded, before glancing up at Tig, a small frown on her face. "How did you find me?"

Tig grinned. "I met an old girlfriend, and she wanted to… Well, you get the idea. We were headin' to her truck when I saw you."

Nick laughed a little. "Saved by Tig's dick. I'll never live that one down."

"Nick?" Filip and Jax's voices rang out about the same time, each one laced with worry. Filip beat Jax to her, but only barely.

"Jesus, luv, what the hell happened?" Filip demanded, trying to take her from Tig.

"Wait, wait, wait! Just put me down, I'm fine. I'm okay," Nick said impatiently. She gave Tig a grateful smile as he set her down, and then she groaned as Filip pulled her into a tight hug, nearly crushing her into his chest.

"Chibby… I can't breathe," She gasped, trying to push away from him.

Filip relaxed his grip somewhat, but kept her close, as he glared at Tig. "What the hell happened?"

"Jesus, Filip, I'm fine," She said exasperatedly, but she remained hugging him.

"Two of the _La Muerte Anuncia_ jumped her out in the parking lot," Tig said, his voice going hard.

"I'm fine, you guys might wanna go and take care of that mess… One of 'em has Tig's knife in his leg," Nick said, giving Tig a grateful smile.

"Jesus," Jax swore, moving past Tig towards the parking lot.

Filip hesitated, still holding onto Nick, before sighing, and indicating for the other Sons to keep moving.

"You can go," Nick said slowly, forcing herself to loosen her grip. "I'll be okay."

There was only a split second delay, before she felt his arms tighten around her. "No. No, ya brother an' the boyos can handle it," He said, although she could hear the wavering in his voice. But only for a moment.

"Thank you," She whispered, hugging him fiercely.

"Jesus, luv, what the hell were ya doin' wanderin' the parkin' lot by ya self?"

"I just… I just needed some time, I… I didn't mean to walk that far," She said softly, as he examined her face.

"That's gonna be a beaut of a shiner there, lass," He said, pressing at the skin underneath her eye.

Nick winced, the pain finally catching up to her. "Well if it makes you feel any better, Tig said I gave better than I got."

Filip smiled grimly. "Only a wee better, Nicole. Ya lucky Tig came along, or…" His eyes hardened, and he tightened his grip on her again. "The hell did ya need ta think about that would make ya go wanderin' off like that? I _know_ ya know better, luv."

Nick's mouth went dry. "I uh… Well, now probably isn't the best time to talk about it," She finally managed to wheeze out.

"We're done with our ride-through, so it ain't like we got somewhere ta be. An' now ya got me curious," He said with a smile, staring down at her over the top of his sunglasses.

"I uh… Well, I gotta go to the doctor's to confirm it, but uh… Uh… Um…"

"Spit it out, luv, I'd like ta head home sometime tonight," He said gently, sitting down, and pulling her in between his knees. Nick could see him biting back a laugh at the height difference, seeing as how sitting down, he was still on a face to face level with her.

"Well, I uh… My mom thinks… She thinks the reason I've been getting sick is…" She took a deep breath, and then said in a rush, "MymomthinksI'mpregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Alrighty, so here's the next chapter. Yay! Ahem, anyways... The next chapter will deal with the doctor's appointments, and then some of the day to day living of Nick and our favorite Scotsman, with a lot more of Piney and Jax thrown in, along with resolving -somewhat -the club/land issue. So that's a rough synopsis for the next one. : ) Thanks for reading, and reviewing, especially to those of you who have been reviewing regularly. Special shout-outs to: HaylsValo, tigger64, Keeper Of Oz, Venetiangrl92, Dahlia Rose-Marie, and of course, my favorite Mitarashi Minato. I should have done this a long time ago, but I'll do it now, so... You all should be very grateful and thankful to Mitarashi, since he's my muse, sounding board, and inspiration. Most of my stories wouldn't have ever come into being, or gotten past the first chapter if not for him. So... YOU ROCK MITARASHI! : )

* * *

><p>"Well, I uh… My mom thinks… She thinks the reason I've been getting sick is…" She took a deep breath, and then said in a rush, "MymomthinksI'mpregnant."<p>

Filip was silent for a few seconds, leaning back in the chair, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head. "Ya mum thinks ya pregnant?" He repeated slowly.

Nick nodded. "Yeah," She whispered, staring at the ground, unsure of what to say or do as she shifted nervously from foot to foot, chewing on her lip.

"Nick… Luv, that's… That's great, luv," Filip said, a smile plastering itself on his face.

"It is?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Aye! That's… That's the best news I've heard since ya said you'd marry me, lass!" He said happily, pulling her in close for another hug. "How far along are ya?"

Nick couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Dunno, mom's gonna take me to see her doctor when we get back to Charming, and find out. You're really happy about this?"

" 'O course I am, luv! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just… With Kerrianne, I wasn't sure if… I didn't know if you…" Her voice trailed off awkwardly.

Filip sighed, and pulled her down to sit on his knee. "Nicole… I'll always love Kerrianne. I still think about her every day. She's my daughter, and I'll always love her. But that doesn't mean I can't love another child. Honestly, I was jus' waitin' for ya ta bring it up, so I could shuck and jive my way in ta convincin' ya ta have one."

"Really?" Nick asked in surprise. "I've always wanted kids, Filip! Ever since my little brother Tommy was born. I just… I don't know if I'm ready. I mean, I helped mom take care of Tommy, and I used to babysit for some of the younger kids, but… It's different."

Filip shrugged. "Lass, the fact that ya say ya ain't ready, is a good sign that ya are. Trust me, I already went through it once, and ya ain't ever ready. Parentin' is somethin' ya learn on the fly, an' that's no joke. Ya can read all the parentin' books in the world, an' ya ain't never gonna be ready."

Suddenly, he stood, nearly dropping Nick off his lap. "But I almost forgot, luv… I got somethin' for ya! Granted, I think your present's a wee bit better, but I thought ya would get a kick out of it," He said mischievously, grabbing her hand, and pulling her along with him.

She laughed, feeling giddy from relief, as he took her past the ring, and around some of the tents. "Filip, where are we going?" She asked with a giggle.

"No tellin', it'll ruin the surprise," He said mysteriously, as he stopped in front of one of the large open tents. "Close ya eyes."

Nick sighed dramatically, but obeyed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "If you dump me a pile of oil, I'm gonna be pissed," She joked.

"Oh, ha ha. C'mon, c'mon," He insisted, tugging her along behind him. Finally, he stopped. "Alright, luv, open ya eyes."

She did, and gasped. "Really?"

Filip grinned, leaning against the fence that held a collection of dog cages. "Aye. I already got 'em picked out for ya too."

Nick squealed in delight, clapping her hands together as she surveyed the assortment of dogs. Every year, the local kennels brought their dogs out, mostly Pitt Bulls, German Shepherds, Rottweilers, and Akitas… Dogs that most people wouldn't adopt, because of the 'mean dog' stigma that followed them.

"Oh, Filip, I haven't had a dog since…"

"Since ya Rottweiler Chewie back in fourth grade died." He shrugged at her surprised look, and smiled. "I asked ya brother about it. C'mon, I wanna show ya the two I picked out."

"Two?"

Filip laughed. "Aye, if ya okay with the idea. They're brothers, an' the owner didn't want ta split them up," He said, leading her back through the maze of kennels, before stopping in front of a large pen. He pointed towards the back. "Those two."

Nick could only stare, opened mouth at the two pit bulls lying in the back of the pen. The larger of the two was gray, with a large black spot on his back, while the smaller of the two was a light tan, almost white, with a few brown splotches scattered over him. When Filip opened the fence, both of the dogs perked up, and came over, tails wagging, tongues lolling out to the side.

"Can I pet 'em?" Nick asked, taking a step towards them.

" 'O course, pet. They're your dogs. The big one is Dameon, the small one is Dominic."

Nick knelt down on both knees, and was surprised when both of the dogs charged at her, the larger one –Dameon, she reminded herself –trying to climb up in her lap, while Dominic curled up half on her side, licking her face.

"Oh, Filip, they're perfect! How old are they?"

* * *

><p>Filip couldn't help the large smile that pulled on the scars on his cheeks, as he watched his wife with the two dogs. He could already tell, Dameon had 'adopted' her, and Dominic was clearly warming up to her.<p>

"They're about two and a half. Ya brother's friend Reggie has a small shelter, an' when Jackie boy told him I was lookin', he recommended these two. Their owner was an older fella, used ta be part 'o the MC. He had ta go in ta an assisted livin' home, so Reggie promised ta find 'em a good home."

"How are _we_ gonna get 'em home?" Nick asked, smiling as Dameon nuzzled at her neck with his large head, still sitting in her lap.

"Opie said he'd take 'em home in his truck, an' Donna will ride with Piney. Another added benefit is I'll feel a lot safer leavin' ya at home if ya got these two with ya. Reggie said they're both good guard dogs. Said Dominic took right ta his nieces, almost like a mother hen. An' they're both well trained. They listen well, I was walkin' around with 'em a bit earlier."

"Chibs!"

Both Filip and Nick turned at Jackson's voice, and he motioned them over. After a moment's hesitation, Nick let the two dogs follow her over.

"How'd it go?" Filip asked, his eyes going dark at the thought of the two men who'd attacked his wife.

"I talked to Julio Castillo. They were both his men. One of 'em was a prospect, the other a member on thin ice. Julio said they're both gone, but he'd like to know what he can do to make it up to you."

Nick frowned for a minute, before realization dawned on her. "You told him I was your little sister, didn't you?"

Jax grinned. " 'Course I did. So now he's real eager to keep us happy. They're based outta Sacramento, and we could make their lives… interesting… tryin' to run their drugs down through Lodi, and Charming, through to Oakland."


	25. Chapter 25

Alright guys, so… Got good news, and I've got bad news. Good news is, I'm working on a new chapter for this story. Bad news… I'm going to go get rid of the pregnancy. I just… I dunno, it's just not working, and the more I think about it, I really don't _want_ it to work. I still want to focus on Chibs and Nick as a couple, before delving into pregnancy, kids and all that. But I wanted to give you a choice in the matter. The pregnancy is going, but… I can do it a few ways. I can either just go back, and write it out of the story, redo it all. I can have her have a miscarriage, or false pregnancy… Or, since nothing's actually been confirmed yet, I can just have it be that they misread the signs, something else, etc., etc.

So. There you have it, kiddies. Let me know what you think. I know it's been a long time since I've updated this, and trust me, I've been struggling with this for a long time I know. I've tried writing, rewriting, going back, and it's just not working. So for this to continue, the pregnancy has gotta go. Sorry.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Alrighty so we are back in business folks! The majority of you said miscarriage, false pregnancy, etc., which is kind of what I did, but a little bit different. Think you guys will enjoy it. Or so I hope. Well, if not, let me know, and we'll try again. But I was surprised at how easy this came to me. Wrote this in less than an hour. Which is good news. So hopefully *crosses fingers* this means no more stops, no more stalling, no more writer's block, writer's cramp, or whatever you want to call it. But, since it's been a while since I've seen most of you, I do have to say, updates won't be coming as regular as they were. I'm having some serious shoulder problems, so I can't type for as long as I used to be able to, and I'm dealing with doctor's appointments, physical therapy and the like. So... just be advised, updates definitely won't be a every day thing. But okay, I'm done rambling now, onto the story!

* * *

><p>Chibs was at the shop, helping Tig work on his bike, when he seen Gemma's black Cadillac pull into the parking lot.<p>

"Thank Christ," He said happily, wiping his hands off. "Took 'em long enough. How long does it take ta piss on a stick?"

Tig frowned from the other side of the bike. "Uh… Chibs, man… Unless she's layin' down in the back seat, I don't think Nick's in the car."

"What?" Chibs said, disbelieving as he squinted at the car. "Oh shit. Fuck."

Tig followed, as Chibs took off towards the car at a jog.

"Gemma? Gemma, where the fuck is Nick?" Chibs demanded, staring into the car. "Where's my damn wife?"

Gemma bit her bottom lip for a moment as she got out of the car. "Filip… there… there was a complication… She's in the hospital."

Only Tig holding him up kept Chibs from collapsing. He couldn't find the words to speak, as he felt his heart stop.

"What the fuck happened?" Tig asked, ignoring Jax and the other Sons as they came trotting over.

"She uh… Acute kidney failure," Gemma said hoarsely. "Both of her kidneys is failing. It… A lot of the symptoms are the same as pregnancy."

"Jesus!" Jax swore.

"We… we all need to go the hospital. See if one of us is a match," Gemma said slowly.

"How long do we got?" Bobby asked quietly, after a few moments of awkward silence. "How long do we have to find a match?"

"Doctor said… at the rate they're deteriorating… maybe a month."

A low moan came from Chibs, and Tig felt the other man's legs give out again.

The sound seemed to jerk the other men out of their stupor. Clay instantly started barking out orders.

"Alright, everybody, saddle up! Prospect, shut down the garage, then get your ass to the hospital. Bobby, once we find out what it takes to be a match, I want you to coordinate with the brother clubs. If none of us are a match, I want everyone –everyone! –from Oregon to Arizona to get tested. Jax, get the van; I want you to drive Chibs to the hospital. Don't think he's in any condition to drive himself."

"I can drive him," Gemma offered, as everyone scattered across the parking lot.

"No. Did you already get tested?" Clay asked, grabbing her arm, and pulling her away towards the Teller-Morrow office.

"Yeah. Was a close match, but not close enough."

"Alright. Then call your parents, and your cousins. If none of the boys are a match… Some of these donors lists… It can take years. We don't have that kind of time. And if your mother gives you any shit, you tell her I'll drive there, and kick her ass myself." He paused for a moment, and finally really looked at his wife. "Gemma… Come here," He said softly, holding his arms out, and pulling her into a tight embrace.

But Gemma only remained for a few moments, before pulling away. "I gotta start making calls," She said, wiping the tears away from her face. "I'll meet you guys at the hospital when I'm done."

"Gemma…" Clay called after her. She stopped, and turned, bottom lip quivering as she tried to keep from crying. "She's gonna be okay, baby. We're gonna get her a kidney. I promise."

* * *

><p>"She's gonna be fine, Chibs. I promise," Jax said, for what seemed like the thousandth time as he raced to the hospital.<p>

"She's… This wasn't supposed to happen, Jackie boy," Chibs said, his voice breaking. "She was supposed ta be pregnant. Not… not fuckin' dyin'."

"Chibs! Stop it! She's gonna be fine, alright? Pull it together! Hey! You listenin' to me?" Jax demanded. "She may be your wife, but she's my fuckin' sister! I'm worried too! But you gotta pull your shit together, you understand me? She needs you to be strong here, alright? You think you're scared? You're upset? How the fuck do you think she's feeling right now? She's eighteen years old, and her fucking kidneys are failing! So man up! And if you can't do that, you stay the hell away from her until you can, do you fucking understand me?"

Chibs finally looked over at him, and took a deep breath. "Aye. Ya right, Jackie boy. I needed that. Thank ya. Alright. Alright so… So we go ta the hospital. Everybody gets tested, we find her a kidney, an'… an' everythin' goes back ta normal. I mean… People can live jus' fine with only one."

Jax sighed. "I dunno, man. You're the medic. Can she?"

Chibs thought for a second, before nodding. "Aye. Aye, it's… it's not even that big a stopper, I think. She should be fine, I don't think… I don't think it's gonna affect her much. But uh… we'll know more when we get ta the hospital. Doctors will… they'll know somethin' for sure."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: YAY for updates. Sorry to get your hopes up with the last chapter, and then not posting, but one of the other stories I was working on ending up really depressing me, no reviews, blagh blagh blagh, whine whine whine... Excuses don't really matter, I'm just really sorry. Either way, I'm working hard at writing again, I've also updated my other SOA fics if anybody is interested.

* * *

><p>Chibs took a deep breath as he stood outside the door to Nick's room, Jax at his side.<p>

"You ready?"

Chibs exhaled, and nodded. "Aye."

"Alright. She's gonna be upset enough, you gotta be strong, alright?"

"I know, brother."

Jax forced a smile to his face. " see your wife then. And make it quick! I got second dibs as her brother."

Chibs smiled back, before opening the door, and stepping inside.

"Nick?"

"Oh, Filip!" She cried, as he gave her a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, I… I just…"

Chibs pulled back a bit. "What? Sorry for what, pet?" He asked softly.

"I just… I… Aw hell, I don't even know," She sobbed, clinging to him tightly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Hey, hey, hey, luv. When do things eva go the way they supposed ta go, huh?" He said with a chuckle, climbing up on the bed next to her carefully. "It's gonna be fine. It always is, aye?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, how is she?" Jax asked anxiously as Chibs quietly shut the door a few hours later.<p>

"Sleepin' now. Any word 'bout the kidney?" He asked wearily, dropping in the chair next to his VP, exhaustion clear on his face.

Jax shook his head. "They only got the results back on the prospect, Piney, Opie, and Clay so far; all negative. Still waitin' to hear about me, Bobby, and Tig. You, Donna, Tara, and Luanne still gotta be tested; Bobby arranged to get Nick's results down to SAMTAZ, Tacoma, and the Nomads. Right now, it's just a waiting game."

"What about ya mother's people?"

Jax shrugged, as he leaned back in the chair, running a hand over his face. "I dunno. Haven't seen 'em more than three or four times my whole life. Guess 'grandma' had problems with our old man. From what ma's said, the crazy old bat had no problems passin' that hate onto us and Clay. 'Specially after Tommy died."

"Fuckin' peachy."

"Yeah. Oh, I forgot… Tig wanted me to tell you, he's got your dogs over at his place. He'll take care of 'em."

Chibs grinned. "Ya think I could talk ya mum in ta bullyin' the staff ta lemme bring 'em here?"

Jax laughed as he stood, stretching his arms above his head. "Oh probably. Hell, she's made enough donations here, we probably own half the place."

"Excuse me, Mr. Teller?"

Chibs stood as a gray haired man in a white lab coat approached them. He shook the man's extended hand, as Jax said, "Chibs, this is Doctor Latimore. Dr. Latimore, this is Chibs, Nick's husband."

"Nice to meet you, Mr…?"

"Telford," Chibs supplied, sitting back down again. "What's the word, doc?"

"Well, I have a few questions for you. Has your wife been on any medications lately? Antibiotics, anti-inflammatories, weight loss pills?"

"Uh… Not that I know of, no," Chibs said slowly.

"Has Nicole suffered from weight issues in the past?"

Chibs glanced at Jax, who shrugged.

"Don't think so, Doc. Nick's always been pretty small," Jax said. "Why?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, she's suffering from acute interstitial nephritis. Basically, the tissues of her kidneys have been suffering from inflammation. Unlike the kidneys themselves, the tissue helps handle salt and water balance. Most commonly we see this in people on permanent antibiotic regiments, people on anti-inflammatories after surgery, or young women taking diuretics."

Jax rubbed at his temples, as he drooped in the chair. "Doc… would eating a lot of salt cause it?"

The doctor frowned. "Well… It could. But the levels to the amount of damage she's sustained would be phenomenal."

Chibs sighed. "Aye, that'd explain it then. She puts salt on everythin'. Hell, I think she eats a scoop o' it for breakfast."

"Alright. Well at least we know the cause then, although we'll have to continue our tests to be sure. But, I do have good news," Latimore said with a smile. "We just got the results of the latest tests back. A Mr…" He glanced down at his clipboard again. "Alex Trager is a match."

* * *

><p>Tig Trager sighed as he set down a bowl of water, and a large plate of dog food, petting Dameon's head absently as he moved towards the living room of his small apartment, a bottle of beer in his hand.<p>

He was already well on his way to being shit-faced. He'd already cleared through a six pack, and half a bottle of Jack though, so he figured one more beer wouldn't hurt. Of course, that's what he'd said an hour ago after two shots, and two bottles.

As he plopped down onto the couch that was the only piece of furniture other than the TV, he started slugging down the beer. It was just…

It wasn't right. Something like that shouldn't be happening to Nick. Or Chibs, he supposed, but it Nick that tore him up.

Nick reminded him of his own daughters. The daughters he hadn't seen in almost ten years. Well, maybe not so much reminded of his daughters; Dawn and Fawn were rambunctious, mischievous little terrors. Good kids, but nothing like Nick.

Poor fuckin' Nick, who'd been shit on her whole life. Lost her little brother, then her father, who had been the light of her world. Then her own mother had ignored her for nine years, Clay had badgered and emotionally hammered on the poor thing.

Finally, after nine years, the kid had been happy. Fallen in love, gotten married, and then…

And then this shit. Eighteen years old, and her damn kidneys were failing, Christ only knew how or why.

He sighed again as Dameon crawled up onto the couch next to him, head on his lap, and Dominic curled up on his feet.

It was a shitty deal. All the way around.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Alright, sorry guys, but I'm skipping ahead past, Tig is told he's the donor, blagh blagh blagh, to they're in the hospital, talking to Nick, while Nick and Tig are getting ready for their surgery. Until I actually get back in the swing of things, if I get stuck on something, I'm skipping it, so I can keep going. If I stop, I won't start again. So… yeah. Tig was told, obviously he accepted. Sorry it's so short, but again… I've gotta keep pounding, or it's gonna fall apart. I apologize for the length, I apologize for the choppiness, the attempted sappiness, the failed sappiness... In general, I apologize for this. : ( It WILL get better I promise. I'm struggling my way through.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

Tig knocked quietly on the door, before stepping inside Nick's hospital room.

"Tiggy," Chibs greeted, standing from the chair, and giving his best friend a hug. "How ya feelin'?"

"Doin' okay. How's she?" He asked, nodding towards Nick's sleeping form.

Chibs sighed as he sat back down. "The medication is keepin' her pretty out o' it. You been takin' yours, aye?"

Tig rolled his eyes as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "Yeah. Makin' me sick, but I'm takin' 'em," He said sarcastically, fixing his gaze on Nick's still form. "Today's the big day."

"Aye. An' uh… Can't thank ya enough for this, Tig," Chibs said quietly.

"Hey, don't mention it," Tig said uncomfortably.

"Well, I jus' –"

"I said don't mention it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby."<p>

Nick opened her eyes slowly, and smiled. "Tigger," She said with a yawn, reaching her arms out for a hug. The older man hugged her back gently, before easing her back down onto the bed.

"Today's the big day, sweetheart. How you feelin'?"

"Tired," She admitted, rubbing at her eyes, then frowning at the monitor attached to her finger as it scratched at her forehead. "Can't wait to get outta here."

Tig grinned. "I bet you can't. Gonna stay with your mom afterwards?"

Nick shook her head. "Gonna stay at the house. Mom said she'd come over in the morning, and Chibby's gonna cut out after lunch, so I won't be alone. How 'bout you?"

Tig shrugged. "Figured I'd crash in the dorms, make that new prospect my bitch for a while. Haven't found much else he's good at," He said with a grin.

"Oh c'mon. Juice is a sweet kid," Nick said with a small laugh, before coughing. Instantly, both Chibs and Tig were hovering by her head.

"Ya all right, luv?" Chibs asked concernedly.

"Geeze, I'm fine," She wheezed. "It was a cough. And no, Tig, you're gonna stay at the house with me," She said, although the sternness of her voice was somewhat lessened by the rasping note to her voice.

"Nick…"

"It's not… debatable, Trager," She said firmly, in-between another bout of coughing. "You're giving me a kidney; the least I can do is make sure you're taken care of."

"Mr. Trager?"

All three heads spun as one towards the door, where a young, blonde nurse stood.

"It's time to get you into pre-op. They'll be coming for Ms. Telford soon."

"It's Mrs. Telford," Nick corrected quickly, before turning back to Tig. "Tigger…"

Tig waved his hand, cutting her off. "Don't mention it, sweetheart. Besides, how else am I gonna play out my hot nurse fantasy?"

Nick laughed again. "Oh yeah, great reason to give up a kidney," She choked out, as another coughing fit over took her.

Tig frowned, and smoothed back her hair. "You just take it easy, alright, babe? Everything's gonna be just fine," He said softly, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you on the other side, alright?"

* * *

><p>He waited until he was outside the room, before collapsing in the chair. The nurse looked at him sympathetically as she sat next to him.<p>

"You uh… You a good nurse?" Tig asked slowly.

"I've been here for three years, spent three years in medical school," The woman replied. "So yeah, I'd say I'm fairly competent."

"Alright… What are her chances? And don't give me any bullshit," He added harshly. "Is she gonna make it through this?"

The nurse sighed. "Mr. Trager, there's always things that can go wrong. And obviously with both of her kidneys failing at the same time, there is a risk of permanent damage, or that her body will reject the new kidney, or… Well, you get the idea. But relatively speaking, kidney transplants are a very minor transplant. Very, very few people die from this, as long a donor kidney is found.

Tig looked up at her hopefully. "So… she's got a good shot, right?"

The woman smiled, as she stood, and offered him her arm. "A very good shot. But we've got to get you prepped; the sooner you're ready, the sooner we can get her a good, functioning kidney."

* * *

><p>Nick sighed as Tig left the room, her throat raw from coughing. "This sucks, Chibby," She said quietly.<p>

Chibs grasped her hand firmly, and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her fingertips. "I know, luv. But it's almost over. Another hour, an' next thing you know… You'll be wakin' up, and everythin' will go back ta normal."

She smiled as he set her hand on his face, and went to speak, when another knock on the door interrupted.

"C'mon in," Chibs called out, rolling his eyes. "Ya know, jus' once I'd like ta have ya all ta myself," He said playfully, planting a kiss on her nose.

Nick laughed as Opie, Piney, Juice, Bobby, Clay, Jax, and Gemma entered the room.

"Hey guys," Nick said happily as she was suddenly surrounded. She laughed again as the questions rained down on her, so fast she could barely keep up with who was asking what, or who was giving her advice.

After a few minutes, Gemma squeezed through the group with a smile, and laid her hand on Nick's. "Alright, boys. Get lost. Give a mom some time with her daughter," She said good-naturedly, shooing the others towards the door. After a nod from Nick, Chibs also left.

The only people still in the room were Nick, Gemma, and Jax.

"How you feelin', sis?" Jax asked, plopping down in the chair next to the bed.

"Glad that this is gonna be over," She said with a weak smile, before turning towards her mother. "Tell the guys I said thanks for coming?"

Gemma smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I will, baby, but trust me… You don't have to tell 'em. Hell, I think I would've had to run most of 'em over to keep 'em from coming."

Gemma expected a smart ass response; maybe even a gentle word or two about her numerous 'uncles'. What she didn't expect was for her daughter to break out in tears.

Jax shot his mother a knowing look, before quietly sneaking out of the room.

"I'm scared, mama," Nick sobbed, one hand over her mouth, the other scrubbing at her eyes.

"Baby… Honey, it's gonna be fine," Gemma said soothingly, wiping the tears off of Nick's face. "In a few hours, this is all gonna be over. And then we can go back to worryin' about when you're gonna give me grandbabies to spoil."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Alright, so I wrote the first half of this last night, when I was wide awake... After a nine hour shift today, and non-stop housework after that, I wrote the second half, which isn't quite as good, but I wanted to give you guys a slightly longer update. Sorry. But anyways, I did get a job, so updates are going to be a little further spaced... I know, most of you are thinking... Two updates in a month is already to few! But I'm still working on them... I'm trying here lol. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, and enjoy. : )

* * *

><p>Nick groaned, as Tig changed the channel again.<p>

"Tigger!"

Tig glared at her. "What?"

"Can you please just pick a channel, and stay there?! That's the fifth freakin' channel in less than a minute!" She said exasperatedly.

"They're commercials! You honestly wanna sit there and watch commercials?" He asked, his tone of voice indicating that '_watching commercials_' was on par with '_killing_ _puppies and bunnies_'.

Nick growled under her breath, and threw the blanket off herself, gently stretching her legs.

Despite everyone's best laid plans, both her and Tig had ended up at Gemma's house. A five car accident on highway 99 was keeping everyone busy at the shop, not to mention McKeavy's offer of more guns for sale. It'd been all hands on deck; they could barely afford for Tig to be down and out. Without Chibs, the whole damn thing would've been more of a nightmare than it already was.

So it was day two, and between Tig's channel surfing, and the constant stream of well-wishers, she was ready to scream.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" Tig demanded.

"Gettin' a drink," She snorted, pushing herself off the love seat, and moving towards the kitchen.

She stopped in the hallway, hearing Jax's angry voice on the other side of the wall.

"… right now!? Seriously?! My little sister just got outta the _hospital_, and you're gonna throw this shit at me?!"

Nick pressed closer to the wall, straining to her the reply. It sounded like a woman, which would make it either Gemma, or Tara.

"… scholarship… time… decision…. now…"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me, Tara! Would it have killed you to give me a little bit of a heads-up on this?"

"Jax… choice… nothing… you…"

"I'm not going to fuckin' Chicago!"

Nick jumped, as she heard the front door slam shut. A few seconds later, she heard a quiet sobbing.

Grimacing at the pain in her side, Nick slowly limped into the kitchen.

Tara gasped a little as Nick came around the corner, wiping at her eyes, as she sat up a little straighter.

"Nick! You really shouldn't be up walking yet; do you need something?" She asked, clearly trying to hide that she had been crying.

Nick grunted a little, as she pulled a chair out, and dropped into it. "How long… have you been dating my brother, Tara?" Nick asked slowly, her ice blue eyes steady as she stared Tara in the eye.

"I… I guess, about a year and a half now," Tara said unsurely.

"Year and a half. That's a pretty long time."

"Nick, is there something –"

"The fuck do you think you're doing?"

Tara drew back sharply. "Excuse me?"

"I asked just what the fuck you think you're doing, Tara. Who the fuck do you think you are? Tryin' to get Jackson to go to Chicago with you. Ripping him away from his family."

"Nick…" Tara started slowly, "It's a little more complicated than that, I –"

"No, it's not," Nick interrupted. "You wanna run off, and play 'Doctor' Knowles? Fine. I don't really give a shit. But everything my brother has, everything he'll ever _be_… is right here, in Charming."

"Nick –"

"I'm not finished," Nick snapped, before continuing calmly. "What exactly is Jackson supposed to do in Chicago? Hmm? 'Cause let's be honest here, my brother isn't exactly college material. So why should he give up his family, to go play _Mr. Tara Knowles_? Give up everything he's ever known, to go be your househusband?"

"Because! Don't you get it, Nicole?! Jax is gonna end up dead, or in jail! That's the only possible outcome of this! Same for Chibs! And I'm not going to sit around here, and wait to be a widow!" Tara yelled.

"Uh… am I… interrupting?"

Both women glared at Tig, who was leaning against the wall gingerly, face pinched in pain. After a few tense moments, Nick stood, and leaned over Tara.

"If my brother leaves?" She whispered into her ear. "You won't have to worry about all those long hours of being an intern… It's gonna be hard to get a degree, or a job when colleges and employers find out how many of your papers I wrote. Much less how much harder it is to get a job period, when all twenty-seven bones in both hands are broken. Just a little something to bear in mind."

With that, Nick turned back to Tig. "C'mon. You shouldn't even be standing, you stupid ox," She said, her voice back to its usual, playful manner. "We'll get settled in, call my ma, and see if she'll bring us home some Chinese."

As she hooked one arm through Tig's, and began leading him back towards the living room, she shot Tara one final look.

"You remember what I said, Tara."

* * *

><p>Gemma frowned as she seen Nick come out of the living room, and sat down at the dining room table.<p>

"Baby, you really shouldn't be walking around yet," She said disapprovingly, as she continued loading dishes from dinner into the dishwasher.

"We…" Nick paused, discomfort clear on her face, as she maneuvered herself around in the chair. "We need to talk."

Instantly, Gemma set down the plate she'd been wiping, setting one hand on her hip as she stared at her only daughter. "About what?" She asked finally.

"Tara's trying to convince Jackson to go to Chicago. She's got a scholarship to that big medical university out there."

Gemma chuckled, as she sat down across from Nicole. "And just what the hell does she think Jax is gonna do in Chicago?"

Nicole pulled herself a bit straighter, a dark gleam in her eye. "I told Tara, if Jackson follows her to Chicago, she'll never be a doctor; I'll make sure of that."

A real smile came over Gemma's face as she grasped her daughter's hand. "You know, Nicole… You're gonna be a real good Queen someday. Watching you be an Old Lady… Dealing with the other women… And this thing with Tara? I used to worry what would happen, if something ever happened to me. Most of the women in the club… They're no better than Crow-Eaters. Stupid, petty, argumentative," She said, waving her hand dismissively. "Without a strong woman to guide them, they'd rip each other apart. Which would set the club at odds. Hard to get along with your brother, when your wives are ripping each other's hair out.

"But the more I've seen, the more impressed I get. Hell, I think you'll do a better job than I do. I use fear, because I don't have much else to work with. But you? You know how to talk 'em into seeing things your way, but you're not afraid to get dirty if you have to."

She was surprised to see Nicole's eyes fill with tears. "Really? You really think I'd… I'd make a good Queen?"

Gemma smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I'm bettin' on it, baby. When I'm gone… Who else is there? Tara? Even if she stays, she doesn't care about the club. About our family. Donna? She's a sweet girl, but she's not all that bright. She's a follower. Not a leader. And those are the only ones worth mentioning."

She stood, before placing her hands on her hips again, and giving her daughter a firm look. "Just remember… Until I'm gone? I'm head bitch around here. And while you've got the start of a good leader… You've gotta lotta things to learn."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Alright, so I actually wrote this about three weeks ago. Still a little rough, but I'm eager to get started on the next segment, as you'll read if you read the author's note at the bottom. I'm over my writer's block, and I quit work, so I'll have plenty of time to write again. Had some personal problems keeping me away, but everything's kosher now. Sorry for the shortness, but... well, just read the end notes. : )

* * *

><p>Chibs knocked quietly on the back door, scrubbing his off on his jeans, although his jeans weren't much cleaner than his hands.<p>

He smiled as Gemma pulled the door open. "Hey there," He said quietly, stepping inside the door. "She sleepin'?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You know, Scotty… You don't have to knock every time. Hell, even if you weren't married to my daughter, Sons are always welcome here. How many times I gotta tell you that?" She said, her voice mock strict, before giving him a tired smile. "How 'bout some coffee?"

Chibs nodded tiredly, as he dropped down at the kitchen table. "Sounds great, thank ya. How long she been sleepin'?"

Gemma shrugged as she poured two cups of coffee. "Few hours. Doc said the medication would make her pretty tired. I think Tigger's still awake though. How'd things go tonight?" She asked as she set the cups down.

"Not good. We need Tig. Hell, we need more people, period. Clay's thinkin' 'bout patchin' in the prospect. We're too many hands short." He took a sip of his coffee, and sighed. "Oh, that's good."

Gemma frowned. "You're kiddin' me. Already?"

"Oh c'mon. He's a good lad."

"Yeah, that's the problem. He can't be much older than Nicole," She said disapprovingly.

"Aye, but with Tig outta the shop, an' you an Nick not in the office… Bobby's keepin' up on most o' the book work, but again… leaves us short another person."

Gemma smiled sadly. "At least it's never boring, huh?"

Chibs rolled his eyes as he stood, stretching his arms over his head. "Aye. Never a dull moment with you yanks."

* * *

><p>Gemma smiled as she stood in the doorway of the living room. Tig was laying in the recliner, blanket only half-covering his large, six foot two frame. But that wasn't what made her smile.<p>

Her gaze drifted to her daughter, and her son-in-law. The Scotty was sitting at one end, feet propped up on the coffee table, head lolling off to one side, glasses half-tilted off his face. Nick's head lay in his lap, her feet curled up underneath her, one hand clutching Chibs' cut.

"Hey, ma."

Gemma turned, and smiled at her son. "Hey, baby," She said quietly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Long day, huh?"

"Yeah. How long they been like that?" He asked, glancing at Chibs and Nick on the couch.

" 'Bout an hour now."

Jax sighed. "I think she did alright, ma," He finally said, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Gemma nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I do too, Jackson. I do too."

* * *

><p>"Nick?! What the hell are ya doin'?" Chibs demanded, moving out from underneath the car he'd been working on.<p>

His young wife rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "It's been a week, Filip. Doc said I'm good to go, and if I spend one more minute cooped up with Tig, I'm gonna kill him."

Chibs was silent for a moment, before sighing, and throwing her a grin. "Well, we can't have that. After all, the man did give ya one o' his kidneys."

She gave him a playful smile back. "You need some help under there?"

Chibs hesitated, before nodding. If the doctor had said she was okay, what was the harm?

"Aye. Tryin' ta replace the master cylinder in this bitch," He said, getting back down on the concrete, and pulling himself underneath the car. A few seconds later, Nick joined him.

"Looks like it needs new lines," Nick said, peering closely at the oily undercarriage. "You got a screwdriver?"

And so life continued at Teller-Morrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright peeps, so now the next part begins. I'm not quite sure where I'll be starting again, other than to say, it will mention events from the show, but it won't really focus on them. Not sure when it will be coming, but I'm already working on outlines for the next few chapters, so… Yeah. But it will be done as a sequel to this. Not sure of a title yet, but look for it this weekend if everything goes to plan.

But, I did want some input. Basic ideas as to what you folks would like to see (if anyone still even following this after so many breaks and what not lol…). For example, start roughly where the show itself starts, or before, or after? Anything specific you'd like to see? Like… for example, Chibs discussing JT with Nick more, more Nick and Tig (as FRIENDS lol), maybe start with Nick and Chibs having a child, Jax and Nick talking about Gemma… You get the idea. Any thoughts at all, feel free to leave them in a review or a message. I think part of the drawn-out-ness of this came from, I got fairly bored with the 'happily new weds' thing, and wanted to move on to something else. I promise, once I get the new chapter posted, barring an emergency situation, I will be posting at LEAST a chapter every week. I have a lot of ideas of where to take it, and how I want to do it, but again, I'd like your input. Because I am nothing without you guys. And after putting up with my crap for this long, I think you're entitled to something lol.


End file.
